


Enslave my soul, but i will never surrender

by SatsukiPika



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiPika/pseuds/SatsukiPika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et voilà que tout recommence ! <br/>Un nouveau corps est retrouvé à Beacon Hill, déchiqueté, partiellement mangé par une nouvelle créature de la nuit.<br/>Alors que Scott McCall et sa meute se lancent sur les traces de la bête, ils font la rencontre des Winchester et de Castiel. <br/>Et de cette rencontre, chacun devra apprendre à se connaitre mais surtout, chacun devra apprendre à se redécouvrir car rien n'est jamais acquis dans le monde du surnaturel !<br/> Sterek et Destiel à venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Un long frisson parcourut son échine, lui arrachant une mine triste.

 _Il_ était mort.

Il le savait, le sentait.

C'était inscrit dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans sa grâce et surtout, il sentit la part de sa grâce qu'il lui avait donnée lui revenir.

Il ne pleurerait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il savait que cette sensation d'absence ne s'estomperait jamais et qu'il serait toujours là, gravitant dans sa grâce comme si d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait de nouveau se présenter à lui, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Il ne pleurerait pas, mais il sentait déjà monter en lui les regrets. Il l'avait envoyé là-bas quérir l'une de ses plus grandes découvertes, une de celles qui vous permettent de gagner la guerre, et il était mort, mort en tentant de lui ramener ce bien si précieux et au combien dangereux. Il était mort seul. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire au revoir et à présent lui-même était seul.

Seul et sans espoir.

Il avait déjà perdu la guerre une fois, sans doute la perdrait-il une fois de plus. Avait-il seulement envie de la gagner à présent ? Combien de fois peut-on se relever de ce genre d'épreuve ? Il y a bien longtemps que toute sa famille l'avait chassé, emprisonné et il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en remettre, pour faire à nouveau confiance. Et tout cela il lui devait à lui, à lui et lui seul.

Et maintenant il était parti loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre désormais.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas gagner cette nouvelle guerre alors que lui restait-il à présent ? Rien. La réponse était indéniable et le marquait abruptement au fer rouge. S'il ne lui restait rien, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre combattre amoindris, perdre, et espérer mourir pour toujours et enfin connaitre le bonheur salvateur du néant qu'était la mort pour ceux de son espèce. Il soupira longuement appréciant cette perspective. Mais une partie de lui, ou plutôt une partie de _lui,_ sembla comme s'agiter et il repensa à quel point cet ami formidable était fier du plan, à quel point il ne pourrait plus retrouver cette terre promise.

Une colère brûlante se fraya alors vicieusement un chemin dans son esprit.

Il allait se venger.


	2. Chapter 2

Il fait beau et chaud. Stiles, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille s'avança gaiment jusqu'à sa voiture, seau et éponge en main. Il se posta fièrement devant sa vieille Jeep, les mains encrées sur ses hanches. Oui, il était très heureux de pouvoir effectuer un geste des plus banals, dans sa vie banale de pré-adulte banal.

Il soupira longuement d'aise avant de commencer à bichonner sa chère Jeep.

C'était tout bonnement reposant de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que des gestes quotidiens. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être même trop reposant!

Il soupira cette fois-ci de frustration tout en continuant ses gestes machinaux. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils avaient vaincu le Nogistune et les vacances d'été avaient finalement débuté. Il stoppa ses mouvements et huma l'air ambiant.

Ah la douce senteur de liberté agrémentée d'ennuis.

Car oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, sauver la meute et sa propre peau lui manquait. Il rit intérieurement tout en se remettant en mouvement. Il était définitivement tordu mais il fallait bien le dire, avoir une vie trépidante avait quelques chose de terriblement excitant. De plus, cette vie emplie de surnaturel lui avait tant apportée. Avant, il n'avait que Scott et son père tandis que maintenant, il avait toute une bande d'amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Bien sûr le tableau n'était pas pour autant parfait, ils avaient perdu Alison, Boyd et Erica, et Isaac avait préféré couper les ponts mais jamais il ne pourrait regretter cette fameuse nuit où il avait forcé Scott à le suivre dans la forêt à la recherche du fameux « corps coupé en deux ». Jamais. Et oui, il connaissait le fameux dicton « ne jamais dire jamais » mais même après l'épisode du Kitsune il restait heureux de sa vie. Pourtant, ce fameux épisode l'avait particulièrement touché et continuait encore aujourd'hui à le hanter.

Néanmoins, depuis lors, il pratiquait de façon régulière des exercices mentaux et physiques car lors de sa possession, il avait réalisé plus que jamais qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain. Alors oui, certes un humain intelligent menant des recherches rapides et efficaces, mais un humain qui n'était rien d'autre, pour les êtres surnaturels, qu'une brindille sur leurs passages ou au mieux, un petit caillou à peine aiguisé.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation.

Son statut d'humain lui convenait et il ne désirait pas être transformé en quoi que ce soit, mais en même temps cela le frustrait au plus haut point d'être la proie de premier choix. Ah que la vie pouvait être sadique parfois. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'indécision. Soit il était bien en tant qu'humain, soit il ne l'était pas. Mais non, il fallait toujours que tout soit plus compliqué avec lui. Il pensait vraiment trop pour son propre bien. Alors oui, direz-vous, rien n'est blanc ou noir mais voilà, dans cette situation il faut s'assumer de A à Z. Concrètement si tu es humain, tu te comportes en tant que tel. C'est-à-dire aider du mieux sans se mettre trop en avant,tout en devant supporter le fait d'être couvert.

Par contre, si tu es un loup garou et bien tu fonces et tu mets des coups de griffe par-ci par-là et tu réfléchies après. Sauf que voilà, lui, il avait littéralement le cul entre les deux. Il aidait tout le temps, faisait les trois quarts des plans mais il fallait quand même qu'il soit sur le devant de la scène au grand damne d'un certain loup grincheux.

Ah Derek. Il pourrait écrire un roman sur lui tant celui-ci pouvait être tortueux. Loin de lui l'idée de critiquer leur Alpha –Bien qu'il partage ce titre avec Scott- il comprenait même assez bien pourquoi Derek était Derek. Mais le beau brun aux yeux verts restait tout de même une sacrée tête de mule quant à ses potentielles relations sociales –amicales et amoureuses-. La meute est soudée, forte et ça, ils le devaient bien au fait que chacun de ses membres – Derek, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Peter et Stiles et de façon moins direct le Sheriff, Mélissa, Deaton ainsi que Parrish l'adjoint du Sheriff- se protégeait les uns les autres. Et ça, cette façon de ne former plus qu'un, les avaient tous rapprochés formant ainsi, une grande famille unie. Le propre d'une meute quoi.

Mais Derek semblait toujours vouloir garder une certaine distance avec tout ce beau monde. Et ça, Stiles ne le comprenait définitivement pas. Alors oui, le loup de naissance continuait de faire des choix plus que douteux quant à ses relations amoureuses –Darach preuve à l'appui- mais si depuis le temps il n'avait toujours pas compris que Scott, Lydia et Stiles ne lui feraient jamais de mal…

Le jeune humain soupira de nouveau.

Derek le rendait fou parfois. Il avait montré plus de confiance en cette folle furieuse qu'envers sa meute, qu'envers ses amis de longue date qui lui avaient déjà sauvé la vie au péril de la leur. Stiles avait détesté cette femme et encore plus Derek à ce moment. Un court instant, il avait même été heureux de la tournure des événements mais penser ça et voir Derek si dévasté –oui il n'était pas stupide non plus, il connaissait suffisamment le loup pour remarquer le plus infime changement- lui avait fait vite comprendre que cette nouvelle histoire n'allait en rien arranger le comportement déjà plus que méfiant du loup de naissance. Dès lors, Stiles avait tenté d'être moins Stiles, de se montrer moins envahissant, plus calme, plus complaisant.

Puis le Nogistune était tout venu foutre en l'air.

Cependant, depuis, Stiles semblait avoir perçu un infime changement dans sa relation avec le loup de naissance. Celui-ci semblait plus apte à le supporter et à le laisser entrer dans sa carapace. Stiles jura pour lui-même. Ces pensées l'avaient, une fois de plus, menées sur des chemins étranges. Il secoua vivement la tête et décida de chantonner dans le but d'occuper son cerveau et d'ainsi pouvoir finir le lavage de sa voiture dans le calme et à l'abri de ses pensées.

Une fois son labeur finit, Stiles admira son travail, fier de lui. Il pourrait presque embrasser sa voiture mais ce n'était qu'une voiture.

Oh et puis zut! Ce n'était pas une voiture mais SA voiture, il posa donc furtivement ses lèvres dessus puis ressembla le seau et l'éponge avant d'aller ranger le tuyau d'arrosage, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

Quand il rentra dans la maison il ne fût pas surprit de ne pas y trouver son père qui devait s'être enfermé dans son bureau pour relire les affaires classées non-résolues, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups garous. Il soupira un moment puis nettoya rapidement le seau et l'éponge qu'il avait utilisé puis les rangea. Il porta son regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait déjà dix-huit heures trente. Son ventre gargouilla et il décida donc d'aller voir son père afin de lui demander s'il voulait aller manger au resto car il avait très franchement la flemme de faire à manger. Alors qu'il allait toquer, la voix de son père arriva à ses oreilles.

Curieux comme il était, il stoppa son mouvement et tendit l'oreille afin de capter la moindre petite information sur cette conversation téléphonique.

Meurtre, corps déchiqueté.

Oh qu'il avait bien fait d'espionner son père !

Comment ça, c'est mal ? Pas du tout ! Son père aurait fait de la rétention d'information! Ça, c'est mal! Il attendit patiemment la fin de la conversation puis entra précipitamment dans la pièce interrogeant son père du regard. Celui-ci soupira longuement comprenant que son fils, une fois de plus, avait espionné sa conversation qui était d'ordre privé!

**\- Stiles! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te rappeler que tu ne dois pas m'espionner. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une affaire policière! À un moment, je vais devoir sévir!**

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas écouter son paternel qui avait déjà fait franchement mieux en menace, puis de toute manière, il devait avoir conscience qu'il était trop tard pour stopper Stiles. Le Sheriff soupira.

**\- Ça va j'ai compris … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?**

Stiles afficha un air victorieux et heureux puis interrogea son père.

_**Plus tard, chez Derek** _

Après l'interrogatoire de son père, Stiles avait envoyé à toute la meute un message indiquant une réunion de toute urgence chez Derek –sans même demander l'avis du principal intéressé-. Arrivèrent alors au compte-gouttes Scott, Kira puis enfin Lydia, qui aimait comme souvent se faire attendre. Stiles ne tenait plus sur place, il était heureux de reprendre du service.

Quand tout le monde sembla installé, il annonça d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée qu'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre.

**\- T'es encore en train de muer ?**

Stiles ignora royalement Peter et ses remarques toujours aussi peu constructives ainsi que les rires à peine voilés de ses soit disant amis. C'est Scott qui reprit finalement la parole

**\- T'es sûr de toi Stiles? Moi je n'ai rien entendu.**

Stiles porta un regard désemparé sur son presque frère. Sérieusement depuis quand, lui, Stiles Stilinski,donnait de fausses informations?!

**\- Oui je suis sûr de moi Scott, je suis le fils du Sheriff je te signale! J'ai écouté une de ses conversations téléphoniques où il parlait du meurtre. Le gars a été déchiqueté et partiellement mangé !**

Tout le monde affichait un air dégouté sauf les deux Hale dont il fallait évidement bien plus pour chambouler.

**\- Et?, lança Derek**

**\- Comment ça et? On fait quoi?**

Derek soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Pourquoi se gamin devait être doté d'une telle curiosité et d'un tel besoin de se mêler de tout, au juste?

**\- Stiles, tous les meurtres de Beacon Hills sont loin d'être des meurtres surnaturels!**

Stiles lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant de rouler des yeux et de regarder ses amis afin d'y trouver du soutien, ce qu'il ne trouva pas.

**\- Il a été mangé! Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'un cannibale sévisse ici, à Beacon Hills?**

**\- Le gamin n'a pas tort sur ce point**.

Stiles aurait presque eu envie de sauter au cou de son sauveur si ça n'avait pas été Peter.

Derek se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez, réfléchissant.

**\- Lydia tu perçois quelques choses avec tes sens de Banshee?**

**\- Non, rien du tout, répondit posément la rousse.**

Il regarda Scott qui ne semblait pas prêt à prendre parti. Il avait beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, Scott ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un devait, les trois quarts du temps, prendre une décision seul. Jusque-là, Stiles avait toujours eu raison et comme il l'avait souligné, avoir un cannibale à Beacon Hills semblait bien peu probable. Pourtant, il espérait vraiment que Stiles ait tord et que tout ceci n'avait rien à avoir avec eux ou le surnaturel. Il était fatigué de retrouver des morts tous les matins sur son paillasson.

Malgré tout, il est de son devoir, de leur devoir, de s'assurer que tout ceci n'avait rien de surnaturel. Il soupira de nouveau. Encore une histoire qui allait mal se finir.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans un hôtel miteux** _

**\- Oh allez, c'est pas vrai!**

**\- Bonjour Dean.**

Le dénommé Dean sursauta, tout en fermant précipitamment l'ordinateur portable, soufflant longuement.

**\- Cas, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire! Annonce-toi ou je sais pas moi, passe au moins par la porte merde!**

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ignorant royalement les propos de regard portait sur l'ordinateur.

**\- Que faisais-tu Dean ?**

Dean poussa un soupire résigné. Cet espèce d'emplumé avait le don d'arriver toujours au mauvais moment et d'être bien trop perspicace et innocent pour son propre bien.

**\- Des recherches Cas, tu sais mon boulot, le train-train habituel. D'ailleurs en parlant de recherches, comment se porte la tienne?**

Non, il ne détournait absolument pas la discussion, cependant quand il remarqua l'absence de réponse venant de l'ange, il comprit que la piste de celui-ci avait été une nouvelle fois infructueuse. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers le mini frigo que possédait la chambre de fortune occupée par Sam et lui pour la nuit. Il y prit deux bières, les ouvrit puis en tendit une à Castiel qui le regarda l'air de dire « Tu m'as bien regardé? » faisant soupirer de plus belle Dean. Il appréciait l'ange mais bon dieu parfois il avait juste envie de lui en foutre une. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment quittée, les deux bières en main et but quelques gorgées.

**\- Bon tu comptes m'en parler?**

**\- Te parler de quoi ?** Demanda l'ange, perdu **.**

**\- De ta recherche de Dieu Cas!**

L'ange regarda longuement son protégé puis décida de s'asseoir en face de celui-ci.

**\- Où est Sam?**

**\- Il prend sa douche, il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs,** soupira longuement le plus vieux des deux chasseurs.

Oui, parfois il avait diablement envie de lui en foutre une.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, la faute de Castiel s'il se comportait ainsi mais cela n'effaçait pas l'agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Il avait tout autant conscience des efforts de l'ange qui essayait de se comporter comme un humain, mais avoir à effacer des années, voir des millénaires de vie en tant qu'ange, n'aidait pas réellement sa cause. Castiel l'agaçait souvent mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps car cela finissait toujours par le divertir et le faire sourire. De plus, il devait beaucoup à Castiel. En fait il admirait l'ange, il incarnait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Quelqu'un capable du plus grand sacrifice pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il devait bien se le dire, au grand jamais Dean n'abandonnerait son propre frère pour le bien du monde. Tandis que Castiel lui, leur avait tout donné pour tenter de mettre fin à l'apocalypse. Tout ça pour rien finalement. Et maintenant,ils devaient fuir Lucifer et Mickaël qui voulaient faire de Sam et Dean leur hôte respectif pour mener leur petite guerre, tuant au passage de nombreux humains.

**\- Alors t'as trouvé des affaires intéressantes Dean? Oh salut Cas! Alors Dieu?**

**\- Je t'attendais.**

Sam et Dean s'échangèrent des regards lourd de sens, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sam partit alors s'asseoir sur un lit non loin de la table où se trouvaient déjà Castiel et Dean.

**\- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé de concret, encore et toujours des fausses pistes.**

L'ange soupira puis farfouilla dans une des poches de sa veste où il en sortit bientôt ce qui semblait être un collier. Il le tendit bientôt vers Dean qui reconnut bien rapidement le collier qu'il avait prêté à Castiel quelques mois plus tôt, qui se trouvait être un talisman pouvant aider à retrouver Dieu qui serait hypothétiquement sur terre.

**\- Tu n'as pas dit que cela te serait utile pour trouver Dieu?**

**\- Dean… Si Dieu est encore vivant et qu'il est bien sur terre, il ne souhaite apparemment pas être retrouvé… Nous sommes seuls.**

Dean se pencha de telles sortes qu'il puisse tapoter doucement l'épaule de Castiel tout en affichant un air peiné, récupérant au passage le collier. Sam se contenta quant à lui de murmurer un simple désolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à être aussi familier avec l'ange que son frère, pourtant il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de leur famille mais rien ni faisait. De toute évidence, Dean et Castiel partageait un lien qu'il n'était pas à même de partager. Sam soupira pour lui-même. Castiel était après tout le premier à dire que Dean et lui partageait une plus grande affinité expliquant pourquoi il ne répondait généralement qu'aux appels de son protégé. Il se leva et s'empara de son ordinateur portable qu'il ouvrit, déterminé à trouver une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle bosser. Soudain, des râles plus que suspicieux s'échappèrent du dit ordinateur.

**\- Dean! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de regarder tes trucs pornographiques ailleurs que sur mon ordinateur!Maintenant je vais encore avoir plein de pop-up. T'es lourd sérieusement!**

Sam releva son regard vers Dean qui affichait un air innocent agrémentait de malice. À se demander lequel des deux était le plus âgé.

**\- Dean je savais bien que tu mentais et que tu me cachais quelque chose!**

Castiel semblait plutôt content de lui, ne semblant nullement dérangé par les extravagances de son protégé. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude maintenant, cela faisait partie intégrante de l'être humain et il n'était rien pour juger la création de son père. Dean, quant à lui, portait un regard franchement amusé sur l'ange.

**\- Ah Cas, tu me feras toujours rire.**

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Dean s'amusait autant puis, il reporta son regard sur Sam qui soupirait fortement.

**\- En quoi suis-je drôle ?**

L'ange regarda tour à tour les deux frères cherchant une réponse. Sam soupira de nouveau se contentant de hausser les épaules signifiant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas répondre. Alors, il regarda de nouveau Dean qui affichait un sourire franc.

**\- Ah, je me disais juste que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour nous comprendre et être comme nous et ta façon de le faire est juste très divertissante.**

**\- Cas, ne cherche pas à le comprendre même moi je ne le comprends pas toujours. Enfin bon, je crois bien avoir trouvé une affaire dans une ville qui s'appelle Beacon Hills. Tiens.**

Il se leva et tendit l'ordinateur à son frère qui se plongea instantanément dans la lecture retrouvant un air sérieux.

**\- Hum, tu penses à quoi? Un loup-garou peut-être?**

**\- Je pensais la même chose, mais après tout, rien n'est sûr, il n'ait pas dit qu'il manque le cœur.**

Dean hocha la tête dans un signe approbateur puis commença à faire des recherches plus poussées sur cette petite ville.

**\- Oh apparemment ce n'est pas le premier crime bizarre du patelin. Il y a deux ans, il y a eu quelques attaques d'animaux et il y a quelques mois, des meurtres semble-t-il sacrificiel puis des accidents douteux. Cette ville semble empester le surnaturel Sammy, bonne pioche!**

**\- On en est loin?**

**\- Trois, quatre heures je dirais, on partira demain matin, il se tourna vers l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé, tu veux venir avec nous Cas?**

L'ange le regarda curieusement. Sans comprendre pourquoi il était touché par l'attention de Dean car il avait compris depuis un certain temps que chasser leur permettait de se changer les idées et de trouver un raison d'avancer. Puis il se remémora les enquêtes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de mener avec Dean. Cela avait été en effet très divertissant et Dean avait semblé heureux.

**\- Je ne serais sans doute pas de trop, en vue du curriculum de cette ville.**

**\- Bon, demain matin sept heures, on démarre,**  lança joyeusement Dean.

**###**

Les deux frères étaient partis se coucher laissant ainsi le loisir à Castiel de vaguer à d'autres occupations. Cependant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne savait que faire de son temps libre. Il était coupé du Paradis, ne trouvait pas son Père et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que les deux Winchester se réveille afin de partir en chasse.

Il avait toujours trouvé le concept de sommeil dérangeant car cela représentait pour lui une perte de temps importante, surtout pour les humains qui avaient une courte vie. Il porta un regard triste sur la pièce, la percevant comme en plein jour, lui laissant le loisir d'observer son protégé qui semblait dormir paisiblement pour le moment. Dean a toujours peu parlé de son séjour en enfer, comme pour tout, il préférait intérioriser et laisser le temps passer, cependant Castiel savait que l'humain, encore aujourd'hui, en souffrait. Il n'était pas rare que le chasseur aux yeux verts se réveille durant la nuit, cela ne durait pas longtemps et sans doute que le chasseur lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas, mais les cauchemars étaient tout de même là.

Depuis sa « chute » Castiel avait pris beaucoup de temps à observer son protégé ainsi que Sam puisque celui-ci partageait la vie de Dean. Et pourquoi prendre ce temps alors qu'une fois de plus les frères étaient en danger et que lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans la meilleure position et qu'il s'était engagé à retrouver son père? Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce besoin. Puis au fil du temps, il avait finis par mettre un mot dessus : la curiosité. Oui, il était curieux et il l'avait sans doute toujours été envers la création de son père, création qui devait être à son image. Il était curieux de comprendre les interactions sociales, les sentiments qui les animaient jour après jour et par ce biais, il espérait comprendre son père. Cependant son observation l'avait quelque peu déçu et plus particulièrement frustré car il se sentait en colère contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à saisir toutes les infimes nuances du cœur des Hommes.

Par ailleurs, il avait pu constater que les sentiments et faciès de Dean étaient plus à porter de sa compréhension, ce qui avait redoublé son intérêt pour le chasseur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il était aussi fasciné par cette âme, par cet être et il avait mis cela sur le compte de la marque apposée sur le bras de Dean quand il avait touché son âme pour la purifier et la sauver de la perdition. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait le besoin irrévocable et pernicieux de l'aider, il avait essayé, tachant de rester dans le droit chemin, de se contenter de son rôle d'ange du seigneur mais Dean, en bon locuteur, l'avait petit à petit conquit, ne faisant qu'augmenter la punition qu'il avait reçu de ses frères lorsqu'ils avaient compris son attachement pour l'humain.

Dean et lui possédaient un lien précieux empreint de tourments.

Il ne savait pas où cela les menait mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre que l'humain à présent et si ses tourments devaient être son châtiment alors il l'accepterait. Heureusement, ce lien ne semblait pas affecter outre mesure le chasseur, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça actuellement. Il avait la très désagréable sensation que l'humain pouvait baisser les bras d'un instant à l'autre et ainsi accepter sa destiné.

L'ange soupira un long moment et décida de visiter les songes de Dean comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises depuis leur rencontre. Les rêves, voilà quelque chose qu'il trouvait tout aussi fascinant que son protégé. À eux seuls, ils reflétaient bien la complexité et la beauté fragile de l'Homme. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la nuit, dans les rêves paisibles de Dean. Il ne rêva de l'enfer ou même de Mickael, il ne rêva que lors d'une courte période de perdre son frère puis, il ne rêva que de banalités, de sa vie de tous les jours.

Une musique criarde qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Dean tira soudainement les deux chasseurs de leur sommeil et Castiel de son observation. Sam grommela, sûrement quelques reproches quand au choix de réveil, mais l'ange ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain, puis se leva mollement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se réveiller. Dean quand à lui, sauta presque instantanément sur la cafetière pour se faire couler un café sans accorder le moindre regard pour Castiel. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait cru comprendre que le réveil était une phase délicate rendant les humains de mauvaise humeur surtout quand on les perturbait dans leurs rituels matinaux. Une fois le café coulé et la tasse en main, Dean se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche puis but à grandes gorgées. À mi-boisson, il posa finalement son regard sur Castiel semblant prendre conscience de sa présence.

-  **Cas, me dit pas que t'es resté là toute la nuit à nous observer?!**

-  **Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.**

Dean soupira puis reprit une gorgée de la liqueur noire.

Alors que Dean finissait sa tasse, Sam sortit de la salle de bain et le plus vieux des frères s'y engouffra rapidement. Comme son frère précédemment, Sam se fit couler du café puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

-  **Vous n'êtes pas très réactifs et vifs pour des chasseurs.**

La remarque de l'ange fit sourire le plus jeune des chasseurs et lui expliqua posément qu'ils se montraient bien plus éveillés lorsque qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés par l'un de leurs réveils. Castiel sembla se contenter de la réponse puisqu'il hocha simplement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean sortit à son tour de la salle de bain puis commença presque instantanément à ranger leurs affaires. Et comme prévu, à sept heures pétantes, les trois acolytes étaient dans la voiture près à partir.

**_ Beacon Hills _ **

Stiles attendait impatiemment devant le bureau de son père faisant soupirer Derek à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscient de l'agacement qu'il apportait au loup à ce moment même, mais il était incapable de se calmer. Il était impatient et inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient bien découvrir cette fois-ci. Bientôt, le sheriff ouvrit la porte de son bureau puis invita les deux hommes à entrer.

-  **Tu as réussis à obtenir les photos? demanda impatiemment Stiles.**

Le sheriff soupira à son tour lançant un regard de pitié mêlé de reconnaissance au loup qui gardait une façade impassible, alors qu'il le savait, celui-ci devait bouillir intérieurement.

Il ne connaissait pas Derek depuis longtemps, enfin pas à proprement parler, puisqu'il le connaissait depuis son arrestation, mais il se doutait en vue de son regard généralement taciturne, que celui-ci appréciait grandement le silence et plus généralement la solitude. En somme, tout l'inverse de ce que pouvait lui apporter son fils. Attention, n'allez pas croire que le sheriff dénigre son fils, bien au contraire.

Il trouve son fils formidable –comme tous parents- il est droit, fidèle et d'une grande force de caractère malgré les épreuves qu'il avait déjà dû endurer depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec la maladie puis la mort prématurée de sa mère. Il s'était toujours montré enjoué, souriant et ce, qu'importe les situations et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se montrer fort afin, sans doute, de ne pas être un fardeau. Alors oui son fils parlait sans doute trop et souvent pour deux et la plupart du temps c'était à la limite du compréhensible et du logique, mais on ne pouvait finalement trouver ses défauts qu'adorable au fil du temps. Et il espérait que Derek puisse ainsi apprendre de nouveau à s'ouvrir au monde car il se souvenait du jeune Derek pétillant qu'il était avant l'assassinat de toute sa famille.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il tendit à son fils les photos qu'il lui avait demandé la veille. Celui-ci s'en empara en remerciant chaleureusement son père puis prit rapidement congé amenant avec lui le loup-garou. En sortant du bureau, ils croisèrent Parrish qu'ils saluèrent succinctement puis ils sortirent pour se rendre directement au cabinet du vétérinaire espérant obtenir un peu plus d'information à l'aide des photos du corps.

Ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. À peine le moteur de la camaro éteint, que le jeune humain sautait du véhicule sous le regard surpris du loup. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'humain parfois. En fait, il ne le comprenait juste pas du tout les trois quarts du temps.

Il soupira puis sortit à son tour du véhicule se dirigeant d'un pas plus lent vers le cabinet. Il n'était pas franchement impatient de savoir ce qui leur tombait encore sur le bout du nez, contrairement à l'humain qui semblait plus que prêt.

Cependant derrière l'impatience évidente de l'humain, il sembla également percevoir de l'appréhension mais l'odeur était trop diffuse pour en avoir la certitude. Ils entrèrent finalement –l'humain ayant trouvé la patiente de l'attendre- et se dirigèrent par habitude dans la salle d'examen espérant ne croiser personne dans la salle d'attente par laquelle il fallait passer. Ne trouvant aucun futur patient les deux hommes toquèrent et bientôt celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Scott en tenu de travail. Le regard de Stiles se porta sur un chat qui devait avoir la patte cassée. Le vétérinaire le lança un regard rapide puis continua ce qu'il était en train de faire avant leur arriver.

Étrangement Stiles ne gesticula pas plus que de raison et ne chercha pas à parler, il attendait simplement comme quelque de « normal ».

Cette remarque intérieure choqua presque le loup, mais depuis l'histoire du Nogistune il avait déjà pu faire à de nombreuses reprises cette observation, comme si Stiles cherchait à être moins expressif.

Au début, ce changement lui avait convenu, il n'avait pas envie d'être embêter par le jeune humain surtout après son nouvel échec amoureux –que le jeune humain avait d'ailleurs prédit-, mais au fil du temps ce manque de parlotte inutile lui manquait presque. Les discussions incessantes de l'humain avaient quelque chose de confortable et d'étrangement apaisant, avec lui il avait rarement de moment de flottement et quand cela arrivait le silence était agréable et simple et non pas gênant.

La période Nogistune n'avait fait qu'accroître ce sentiment de manque, l'humain s'affaiblissant de jour en jour et croulait sous les remords. Il soupira intérieurement en repensant à l'après Nogistune.

Il avait été surpris de revoir l'humain aussi vite sur pied, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il avait longuement soupçonné l'humain de faire semblant mais celui-ci n'avait jamais montré la moindre faille dans sa carapace. Et dans un sens, il était satisfait de retrouver le « vrai » Stiles. Mais voilà que celui-ci semblait de nouveau chercher à être moins expansif. Le faisait-il pour lui? Au début, il en avait douté, puis il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer de loin et avec les autres il semblait toujours être le bon vieux Stiles.

Il avait trouvé ça blessant, Stiles le distinguait finalement, car oui avec Stiles il avait toujours eu le sentiment indistinct de pouvoir être qui il était sans en avoir honte et que celui-ci l'accepterait tel qu'il était, et il appréciait de voir l'humain traiter tout le monde avec le même respect et la même sympathie, sans faire de distinguo.

Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que oui, l'humain le faisait sans doute pour lui. Il avait toujours montré à Stiles son agacement, le menaçant presque chaque jour passant. Et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait essayé de laisser le jeune humain entrer un peu plus dans son espace vitale afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait bel et bien partie intégrante de la meute et de son cercle social restreint et qu'il ne le détestait absolument pas, au contraire même. Il avait finis par prendre leurs « altercations » comme un jeu, un jeu plaisant, qu'eux seuls savaient jouer et apprécier. Et Bien que Stiles restait parfois réellement irritant et déphasant, il n'en était pas moins une personne formidable sur qui on pouvait compter.

-  **Et voilà Balthazar!**

Le vétérinaire caressa doucement la petite tête du chat avant de le saisir délicatement et de le tendre vers Scott qui s'en saisit rapidement pour l'amener dans la salle ou se trouvait tous les autres animaux en convalescence.

-  **Bien, Scott m'a un peu parlé de ce nouveau cadavre, vous avez pu obtenir les photos?**

Les deux nouveaux arrivants hochèrent la tête et Stiles tendit les quelques clichés. Deaton s'en empara et les scruta minutieusement fronçant tout le long de ses sourcils. Scott refit son apparition et alla rejoindre les deux membres de la meute attendant comme eux la réponse du vétérinaire.

-  **Je dois dire que c'est très étrange, j'ai d'abord pensé à un loup garou tout comme vous je suppose, mais les loups ne dévorent pas à proprement parler leurs victimes. Cet homme a été tué pour être mangé! Dit-il de sa voix habituellement neutre.**

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent puis se regardèrent semblant chercher quelques choses à ajouter.

-  **Attendez, stop on rembobine, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'une grosse bestiole nous prend pour des bouts de viande sur patte? Comment vous en êtes arrivé là!? s'alarma soudainement Stiles.**

Le vétérinaire se pinça les lèvres et se plaça entre les trois jeunes gens, de tel sorte que chacun puisse observer les photos.

-  **Tout cela reste une supposition mais il se dit que les meilleurs parties du corps humains sont les joues, les cuisses et le ventre et toutes ces parties ont été grignoté et vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a aucune autre trace de blessure à croire que cette homme ai été dévoré vivant, il se tut un instant puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus grave, par contre les marques de dents semblent humaines mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitudes avec seulement une photo.**

Deux regards dégoutés se posèrent bientôt sur Derek qui venait de faire un compte-rendu rapide de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre sur ce nouveau criminel. Il porta un regard critique sur les deux jeunes femmes, il les savait fortes, néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre leur dégout et la crainte qui s'était insinuée en elles face à la barbarie du « monstre » qui pouvait être un simple humain. Un long silence suivit la révélation, chacun semblant réfléchir. Ce fût finalement Lydia qui s'exprima en premier.

-  **Mais du coup on fait quoi?**

Tous la regardèrent semblant se poser la même question et cherchant une réponse à lui donner. C'est alors que Stiles se leva se postant auprès de Derek et Scott qui étaient restés debout afin d'expliquer ce que leur avait dit Deaton un peu plus tôt.

-  **On attend le prochain meurtre, humain ou monstre, ce truc va surement recommencer.**

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Stiles. Se sentant observé et sondé, il haussa nonchalant les épaules expliquant qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire et qu'ils étaient de leur devoir de s'assurer que ce meurtrier n'était pas une méchante bêbête.

-  **Comment veux-tu procéder Stiles, on ne pourra jamais avoir accès au corps, même avec ton père en soutient!**

Stiles soupira suite à la remarque de Scott qui était toujours aussi naïf apparemment. Il ne savait jamais si la naïveté du chef de meute était un cadeau ou le pire des cauchemars.

-  **Scott, le but du jeu actuellement c'est justement de trouver le corps avant la police,** il se tourna vers Lydia qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard outré **, si tu pouvais faire en sorte d'être branchée sur la prochaine mort du coin ce serait plus simple. Sinon je propose qu'on fasse des rondes en groupe en espérant être chanceux … si on peut dire ça.**

Il grimaça puis regarda la petite troupe qui sembla accepter unanimement le plan de Stiles, comme à chaque fois qu'il en proposait d'ailleurs. Pourtant ses plans finissaient toujours mal et prenaient une tournure toute autre que prévue mais c'était aussi les plus intelligents sur le papier, alors ils avaient appris à faire avec, plutôt que sans.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement. Scott avec Kira, Stiles avec Lydia et enfin les deux Hale ensemble. Cependant, alors qu'ils se donnaient des zones de surveillances, Derek fit remarquer que Stiles et Lydia ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble, aucun des deux ne possédant de force surnaturel. Les deux concernés grimacèrent puis soupirèrent ne trouvant rien à redire. Lydia posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et s'avança vers Peter signifiant qu'ils allaient à présent faire équipe laissant donc Stiles et Derek ensemble. Lydia avait accepté de faire duo avec Peter car elle savait que Stiles ne le supporterait jamais et que ça allait forcément finir en catastrophe. Étrangement, alors que Lydia avait bien plus de raisons de haïr l'oncle psychopathe, c'était la plus à même à le supporter puisque celui-ci semblait moins virulent avec elle et que même s'il l'était, la belle rousse le lui rendait bien.

-  **Bon je vais aussi voir avec Parrish, question qu'il nous tienne au courant si quelque chose devait se passer,**  dit Lydia

-  **Ok, je vais faire de même avec mon père et comme ça, avec un peu chance, on pourra rapidement être fixés.**

**_ Entrée de la ville de Beacon Hills _ **

Après trois heures et quart de route, les deux chasseurs et Castiel arrivèrent enfin à Beacon Hills. La petite bourgade semblait au premier coup d'œil paisible et déjà, apparaissait un parc où la vie et les rires s'épanouissaient joyeusement. Par habitude, les deux chasseurs cherchaient déjà du regard un hôtel sans trop s'attarder sur le paysage et la vie pulsant autour d'eux.

Contrairement aux chasseurs, Castiel portait quant à lui un regard curieux et pensif sur la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à lui. Comme les Hommes, chaque ville est unique en son genre, regorgeant d'un passé d'un présent et d'un futur que les habitants créaient de toute pièce par chacune de leurs actions. Et il trouvait cela beau et agréable de contempler une telle entité, portant en son sein un peu de chacun de ses habitants.

La voiture prit un virage serré, arrachant Castiel à son observation admirative. Quand il regarda le pourquoi d'un tel revirement, il comprit que les frères avaient trouvé où dormir pour le temps de l'enquête. Bientôt, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers l'accueil. Dean paya une chambre pour deux –avec lits séparés bien sûr- pour deux jours estimant ceci raisonnable pour le moment. Il paya, prit les clés puis ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre. La chambre qu'ils allaient habiter était décorée simplement mais harmonieusement, laissant une douce sensation de bien-être et de chez soi. Ne se souciant guère de la décoration et de la chambre en elle-même, Dean et Sam posèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent tout le nécessaire pour se mettre au travail. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

-  **Bien, déjà il n'y a pas eu de nouveau meurtre ce qui nous laisse le loisir d'aller voir le Sheriff et d'aller à la morgue et d'aviser par la suite** , s'exclama Sam.

Dean hocha la tête en silence puis porta son regard sur Castiel qui se tenait droit comme un I dans le silence le plus complet. Se détournant de l'ange, il laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres repensant à l'enquête qu'ils avaient menée tous les deux. Cette enquête faisait partie des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie tant il s'était amusé auprès de l'ange. Sentant le regard de son frère sur lui, Dean reprit un air sérieux et se leva pour aller chercher son arme qu'il avait mise, le temps du voyage, dans son sac. Une fois « habiller » de son arme et fausse carte du FBI en poche, il se planta devant la porte attendant que Sam et Castiel le rejoigne.

En dix minutes, les trois compères se trouvaient devant le bâtiment abritant les forces de l'ordre. Alors que Sam tendait la main vers la porte dans le but évident de l'ouvrir, Dean se retourna vivement vers Castiel lui rappelant de ne pas parler ou alors en cas d'extrême urgence. L'ange ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et hocha la tête sous le regard exaspéré de Sam. Il trouvait le comportement de Dean envers l'ange déplacé et parfois à la limite de l'irrespect total, ce dont Castiel ne se rendait pas compte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son frère était aussi extrême dans sa façon d'être avec l'ange alors que celui-ci faisait toujours ses quatre volontés sans rien demander.

Il soupira intérieurement puis ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la réception qui leur indiqua le bureau de l'adjoint car le Sheriff était pour le moment indisponible. Ils remercièrent le jeune homme puis s'avancèrent vers le bureau de l'adjoint. Dean toqua et entra après avoir entendu un semblant de voix leur répondre. Il fut surpris du jeune âge de l'adjoint qui devait peut-être avoir la trentaine sinon moins. Celui-ci leur sourit et se présenta.

-  **Jordan Parrish, Adjoint du Sheriff. Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ?**

-  **Monsieur Dwight et monsieur Nguyen, FBI et voici notre spécialiste de la faune,** répondit Dean en montrant Castiel.

-  **Très belle plante que vous avez là,** ajouta Castiel soucieux de confirmer son identité, n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise avec ces mensonges.

Dean se retourna alors vers lui pour lui lancer un regard lourd ce qui amena l'ange à pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Parrish quant à lui, regarda le spécialiste cherchant à lire dans son expression une quelconque trace d'humour étant donné que la plante en question se trouvait … être une fausse.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

-  **Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'affaire du « cannibale »,** émit Parrish

-  **Oui en effet, serait-il possible de voir le corps?**  Questionna Sam

-  **Bien sûr, je vais vous y amener.**

L'adjoint fit le tour de son bureau et indiqua aux trois hommes de le suivre ce qu'ils firent en silence. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Parrish ouvrit une porte d'où s'échappait déjà un courant d'air froid et l'odeur caractéristique de la mort. Il farfouilla un moment dans les dossiers et trouva bientôt le numéro du casier dans lequel était gardé le corps. Il leur indiqua et s'excusa avant de partir leur apprenant qu'il avait beaucoup à faire.

Dean s'avança en premier vers le casier numéro trois qui devait contenir le cadavre. Il l'ouvrit et tira le tiroir dans un geste sec et assuré. Une fois le tiroir ouvert, les deux frères se regardèrent puis soulevèrent le drap mortuaire.

-  **Je sens que cette affaire va être mortelle** , s'exclama Dean en découvrant le corps mutilé **.**

Sam ignora superbement son frère, essayant comme toujours de faire de l'humour alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'en faire. Il observa un court instant le cadavre avant de s'emparer du dossier que l'adjoint leur avait laissé sur une des tables d'autopsie. Castiel en profita pour s'avancer en silence et observer avec minutie le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'attarda sur le visage complètement défiguré où la peau avait été grignotée jusqu'à l'os de la mâchoire, laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la cavité buccale de la victime. Il remarqua au passage la disparition de la langue, outil fondamental permettant aux humains de parler. Ne trouvant plus rien à observer, il porta son intention sur le torse immaculé qui pourrait laisser croire que l'homme était vivant, si seulement la peau n'était pas aussi blanchâtre et si la cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. Il découvrit bientôt le ventre, lui aussi dévoré, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la colonne vertébrale sans trop avoir besoin de la chercher. Plus aucun organe interne ne semblait présent, comme si ce qui était autrefois un homme n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Bientôt, son regard glissa sur les cuisses où il ne fût pas surpris, là aussi, d'y découvrir l'os. Cependant, un détail plus intrigant l'interpella. Jusque là, la peau était tant déchiquetée qu'il était impossible de distinguer une morsure sauf ici, sur la cuisse gauche de l'homme. Il s'approcha un peu plus, craignant un instant que ses yeux ne lui jouent des tours. Mais ce qu'il voyait là ressemblait définitivement à une morsure humaine.

-  **Un humain aurait-il pu faire ça?,**  demanda Castiel.

-  **Heu oui Cas, apparemment, d'après ce dossier.**

-  **L'humain à complètement dérailler,** soupira Dean

Sam soupira à son tour puis leur fit un rapide résumé de sa lecture. Aucune trace d'alcool ou de drogue dans l'organisme alors que la victime ne possédait presque aucune blessure ou marques de défense alors qu'elle se faisait apparemment dévorer vivante, hypothèse fortement corroborée par le fait que l'homme à avaler sa propre langue. Dean porta un regard perplexe à son petit frère. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il pouvait accepter les meurtres sordides, le cannibalisme, mais ça… Cela semblait vraiment trop.

-  **Dis-moi Sammy, les organes internes c'est eux qui les ont retirés?**

-  **Non, le corps est tel qu'ils l'ont retrouvé…**

-  **Awesome … Mais ça ne peut pas être humain. Encore pour le cannibalisme ok, mais là, non seulement ce pauvre gars était encore vivant mais en plus il l'aurait mangé cru avec les intestins et tout? Je suis le premier à ne plus croire en l'homme mais quand même…**

Sam soupira de nouveau, son frère n'avait pas tort, surtout que cette ville possédait déjà des antécédents plus que douteux.


	3. Chapter 3

Rien ne s'était passé, c'est à peine si les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient mis un pied dehors après que le soleil se soit définitivement couché, emportant avec lui la douce sensation de sécurité apportée par ses rayons. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il avait avancé le jour précédent ; peut-être que ce meurtre serait le premier et le dernier du « cannibale ».

Il soupira de frustration et d'agacement tant son corps le tirait à force de marcher ou de rester accroupie d'autant plus que Derek ne semblait pas d'humeur à le ménager. Néanmoins, Stiles n'avait rien dit, tachant de se concentrer sur ses articulations grinçantes et sur l'observation de sa ville natale. Qu'il ait tort ou raison, il se devait d'effectuer au mieux la mission qu'ils s'étaient donné. Il rigola intérieurement, ils ne leur manquaient plus que les costumes ultras voyant et moulant pour coller à l'image criarde de super héros. Même lui, en éternel rêveur, trouvait les super héros surfait et particulièrement ridicules. Il fallait toujours qu'ils fassent tous en dix mille fois trop avec des ennemis toujours plus caricaturaux.

Pour lui un héros, le vrai héros s'entend, est une personne comme tant d'autre, se pensant elle-même comme tout le monde et qui pourtant, jours après jours, aide les gens autour d'elle sans jamais rien demander en retour, sans jamais chercher de reconnaissance, car cette personne se soucie simplement des autres. Il y trouvait cela incroyablement beau et extrêmement utopique.

Les vrais héros existaient-ils au moins ? Et eux étaient-ils des héros ? Il s'arrêta sans s'en rendre compte, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante. Ils aidaient les gens, mais ils s'aidaient surtout eux-mêmes puisque la plupart des problèmes de cette ville étaient en parti de leur faute. Ils attiraient les problèmes à des kilomètres, encore heureux qu'ils se faisaient un devoir de les arrêter !

Satisfait de sa réponse il reprit pied dans le monde réel et il capta presque instantanément le regard de Derek posait sur lui. Etait-il resté longtemps plongé dans ses réflexions pour que le loup le regarde presque inquiet ? Il lui sourit prestement puis reprit la marche d'un pas décidé passant aux côtés de Derek, qui le stoppa. Le jeune homme voulut soupirer, bien sûr que le loup n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Et alors qu'il s'imaginait, avec une facilité déconcertante, le déroulement de la scène, le loup raffermis sa prise sur le bras de Stiles. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme soupira franchement, le loup devait vraiment apprendre à communiquer autrement que par la force brute et les menaces. Derek sembla s'agacer un peu plus, sa patiente déjà bien grignotait par la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer. Ne voulant pas finir écraser contre un mur sans la moindre délicatesse -merci bien, il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça- il indiqua qu'il allait répondre à la question muette habitant le loup et qu'il pouvait donc le lâcher. Celui-ci hésita un instant pris dans un duel intérieur et relâcha finalement le jeune homme.

-  **Je me demandais juste si nous étions des sortes de héros ...**

Le loup le regarda dépité. Comment l'hyperactif en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère contre le jeune homme tant il était surpris. Comment, était la seule question qui l'habitait à présent, comment Stiles, à cinq heures du matin, était arrivé à penser aux héros et surtout à se demander s'ils en étaient. C'était la question à un million.

Il sonda un long moment l'humain, cherchant quelques choses d'utile ou de judicieux à dire mais, il ne trouva pas et alors qu'il réfléchissait en vain, il voyait le visage de Stiles se décomposer petit à petit, semblant attendre -impatiemment ?- qu'il le brutalise comme d'accoutumé.

Oui c'est une brute, mais qui aime bien châtie bien non ? C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique, se chercher des poux, entrer brutalement en contact alors pourquoi Stiles cherchait à aller à l'encontre de ce rituel qu'ils avaient instauré en se comportant différemment avec lui ? Pourquoi hein ? Ca aussi c'était une question à un million ! Finalement si, il était en colère face au trop plein de question qui restait sans réponses, face à un Stiles qui voulait soudainement changer les règles du jeu.

-  **Pourquoi tu fais ça Stiles ?**

Les mots étaient avaient claqués, et exigés clairement une réponse. L'humain le regarda un instant puis émit un petit rire nerveux tout en passant machinalement sa main droite dans ses cheveux revêches.

-  **Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je me pose des questions toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres dans les moments les plus inopportuns ?**

Il avait lâché ça d'une traite, soudainement tendu est angoissé par la vraie question que soulevait Derek. Le jeune homme se doutait que le loup de naissance faisait référence à son changement de comportement envers lui et lui seul. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour en parler et ca ne serait sans doute jamais le bon jour d'ailleurs.

Si il avait commencé à changé, c'était pour montrer au loup qu'il l'appréciait autant que les autres. Et ca avait apparemment porté ses fruits puisque Derek était plus enclin aux discussions sérieuses avec lui, leur permettant de se découvrir un peu plus. Cependant ça avait également éveillé au sein du jeune humain un malaise.

Non seulement il appréciait leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris, mais surtout, il avait la très désagréable sensation de mettre fin à une relation unique et particulière. Du coup il ne savait plus comment se comporter, ni se qui était le mieux pour le loup garou car il ne savait pas si ce qu'il appelait « leur petit jeu » en était également un pour Derek et si celui-ci ressentait le même genre de manque que lui. Car oui, leur petit jeu lui manquait et non, il n'est pas maso. Derek faisait toujours attention après tout.

Et donc, une fois de plus, il avait écouté le débat houleux se déroulant entre deux parties de son cerveau bien sagement assis le cul ente deux chaises -pour ne pas changer- sans jamais trouver une réponse meilleurs que l'autre et du coup, il avait continuait dans sa lancé.

Enfin bref c'était le bordel, un grand flou peuplé d'incertitude et il ne voyait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer ça au loup de tel sort qu'il comprenne, tout en omettant la partie « unique et particulière » de leur relation.

En résumé clair et concis, il était dans de beau drap et dieu qu'il aimerait pouvoir être un opossum afin de feindre à la perfection sa mort en cet instant. Mais bien sûr, cela n'allait jamais arriver. Il avait toujours eu la pouasse et ce n'est surement pas maintenant que celle-ci allait le quitter.

Plongé dans les tourments de son questionnement intérieur, Stiles n'avait pas vue le loup combler le peu de distance qui les s'éparaient et plonger son regard vert dans celui chocolat de son interlocuteur quémandant une réponse. Prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait -car là il n'était absolument plus question de jeu, Derek était réellement en colère- Stiles détourna les yeux et chercha à prendre la fuite dans un geste qu'il savait complètement désespérer et inutile.

Et su fût donc sans surprise que lui et son fessier se retrouvèrent collés au mur le plus proche. Très honnêtement, si Derek ne semblait pas aussi en colère contre lui, Stiles aurait pu y prendre du plaisir, heureux de retrouver leur petit rituel. Mais là, il était juste terriblement angoissé par la tournure des événements car aussi sûr qu'il était de ne pas cracher le morceau facilement, il savait que le loup ne le laisserait pas en paix aisément. Bref tout cela menait dans une impasse.

-  **Stiles,** gronda Derek **, je sais très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle, alors fait moi plaisir de cracher le morceau qu'on en parle plus !**

Stiles lui lança un regard plein de défis puis se tortilla dans l'espoir toujours aussi stupide de réussir à s'enfuir ou au moins gagner du temps. Mais il ne réussi qu'a obtenir d'être un peu plus vigoureusement appuyé contre le mur, le corps de Derek l'écrasant de tout son long. Sa vie prenait fin se soir il en était dorénavant sûr ! Les yeux verts de Derek lançaient des éclairs tandis que tout le corps de celui-ci continuait de s'appuyer sur le pauvre humain qui tenta le regard de chien battu, des pics bien placés, de se tortiller de nouveau, mais rien ni fit. Derek semblait vraiment vouloir cette réponse. Le jeune homme soupira, résigné. Il n'avait pas envie de rendre son dernier souffle dans une ruelle à l'odeur douteuse pour une simple question. C'était complètement stupide n'est ce pas ?

-  **Je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'on était la pour toi**

-  **Mais ?**

-  **Mais ? Y a pas de mais !**

Derek lui lança un regard entendu le collant un peu plus contre le mur se qui arracha un nouveau soupire résigner à l'humain.

-  **Ok, ca va j'en avais marre que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance ou du moins, moins qu'a tes grognasses ....**

Derek se recula un peu après avoir baissé le regard, semblant accepter et même approuver les dires du jeune humain. Après un moment de flottement il se décolla totalement de Stiles et reprit sa ronde comme si de rien n'était, ce qui énerva grandement Stiles. Monsieur le grand méchant loup lui faisait un gros caca nerveux pour obtenir SA réponse mais il n'était même pas foutu d'y trouver quelques chose à redire ! Il se foutait de lui là non ?

Sans plus réfléchir il se lança à la poursuite du loup et lui attrapa vigoureusement l'épaule gauche l'incitant tant bien que mal à lui faire face. Le loup se laissa faire et posa furtivement son regard sur Stiles avant de le détourner.

-  **Tu pourrais t'excuser ou te défendre au moins ?! Je me suis fait du mourrons pour toi moi ! Je me suis démené pour tenter d'être moins envahissant, pour t'aider à remonter la pente, pour que tu prennes conscience que nous on s'errait toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et toi ! Toi, tu m'agresse pour obtenir une réponse à pourquoi j'ai changé pour ensuite te casser !**

-  **Stiles, je ...**

-  **Non c'est bon ! J'ai plus envie de savoir ! De toute manière il est plus que temps d'y allez il est bientôt six heures.**

Le jeune humain lâcha l'épaule de Derek puis partit en direction du loft ne se souciant pas un seul instant de savoir si celui-ci le suivait ou non. Il était juste trop en colère contre lui pour y accorder la moindre importance. Et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus ce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était autant. Il connait Derek, donc il sait parfaitement que celui-ci n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments et encore moins de ses échecs. Alors pourquoi cela l'énervait autant au juste ? C'est stupide comme réaction, il en avait l'habitude et il l'avait accepté depuis le temps. Alors quoi, quelque chose avait soudainement changé ? A part leur relation qui avait évolué ou tout du moins changée il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être différent dans sa vie. Leur relation avait changé, ok, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Derek avait changé à son tour. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il en avait trop attendu ? Pas vraiment, il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas recevoir des fleurs pour avoir tenté de faciliter la vie de son ami, ni même un quelconque signe affectif et il ne cherchait pas à en obtenir de toute manière.

Puis soudainement il réalisa.

Derek avait mit près de deux mois à lui demander des explications. Deux très long mois, alors que cette nouvelle relation ne semblait pas lui convenir ou au moins pas complètement au vue de sa réaction. En bref il s'était cassé le cul pendant deux mois pour pas grand-chose alors que lui-même en souffrait. Il avait passé deux mois à se tourmenter pour savoir ce qui était le mieux et non seulement il s'était planté,mais en plus de ça, Derek ne l'avait pas même remercié ou donné en semblant d'excuse pour croire aussi peu en eux et, attendez ! Il ne se chercherait pas des excuses là par hasard ? Si, si il se cherchait belle et bien des excuses ... Mon dieu, depuis quand Stiles Stilinski fait quelques chose pour obtenir de la reconnaissance ?! Car ces bien ce qu'il faisait là non ? Il voulait être remercié, il voulait que Derek remarque et prenne pleinement conscience de tous ce qu'il avait faits pour lui. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il soudainement être reconnu comme ça ? Par Derek en plus ! C'était son truc à lui de se démener pour les autres sans rien attendre en retour. Alors pourquoi ? Sérieusement pourquoi ? Il se stoppa un moment puis secoua vivement la tête. Il faisait forcément fausse route. Il était agacé parce qu'il est fatigué voilà tout !

###

Le dernier groupe arriva enfin. Lydia et Peter évidement. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas trop se soucier de leur retard, sans doute trop occupés à se chercher des poux. En l'état actuel des choses Stiles aurait tellement préféré faire équipe avec Peter, tellement. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de se sentir en froid avec quelqu'un et surtout d'être en froid pour pas grand-chose. Il était un peu -beaucoup- monté sur ses grands chevaux, il le reconnaissait, pour lui-même, mais il était hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse à Derek ! Comment ça s'est un comportement puéril ? Pas du tout ! Derek est le premier à se comporter ainsi. Ca lui fera pas de mal d'être confronté à son propre sale caractère !

Bref il s'égarait là ! Il devait penser à sa ville natale et non pas à un loup mal léché portant le prénom de Derek !

-  **Alors ? Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose ?**

Tout le petit monde hocha négativement la tête. Avec ça -c'est-à-dire rien- il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ... Stiles soupira puis proposa aux membres de la meute de continuer leur ronde de nuit le temps de trouver des informations, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous sans ronchonner. Un instant il voulut demander à changer de groupe mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être assailli de question par ses camarades sur le pourquoi de sa demande. Il devra donc faire avec. Quant il disait ne pas avoir de chance ! Bon faut dire qu'il ne s'aidait pas non plus avec sa fierté mal placé et tout mais bon.

Alors que tout le petit monde était sur le départ le cri strident de Lydia retentit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient dormis de la nuit.

###

Rien de rien, ils ne trouvaient rien et l'enquête n'avançait donc pas. Même les jeunes qui avaient parcourus la ville de long en large n'avaient rien trouvé -merci Lydia pour les nouvelles-. L'adjoint soupira. Il était inutile et pour couronner le tout, il laissait faire le sale boulot.

Bon, objectivement, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté un refus et de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient demandé. Donc tout aussi objectivement c'était stupide de se sentir coupable de se servir d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela sonnait un peu comme de fausses bonnes excuses tout de même. Il soupira de nouveau s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa chaise de bureau qui émit un long grincement de protestation. Tout cela était extrêmement frustrant. C'est un bon enquêteur, il suffit de regarder ses résultat au-dessus de la moyenne, mais là, il faisait clairement chou blanc et en beauté. Il était compétent certes, mais comme tout, cela ne suffisait pas toujours. Il avait les compétences mais pas la carrure. Il savait enquêter, poser les bonnes questions, lire les grandes lignes sur le visage des gens, mais il n'y connaissait strictement rien au monde du super naturel, à ses règles puis il restait un simple humain. C'est vraiment frustrant de se sentir mis à l'écart comme ça, il allait sérieusement devoir envisagé à se former en autodidacte. En attendant il était tout de même satisfait de connaître l'existence du surnaturel, ça lui donné une autre perspective du monde bien que ce soit franchement déroutant de se dire que vampire et loup garou existaient et dieu sait quoi encore.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fit tourner la chaise de son bureau sur elle-même se laissant porter dans le mouvement qui vue de l'extérieur n'était pas franchement professionnel. Mais en toute franchise il n'en n'avait cure. Chacun avait ses petites manies et il assumait les siennes. Il réitéra à de nombreuses reprises son petit « jeu » recherchant avec acharnement dans son esprit LE petit indice qu'il avait forcément dû louper. Toujours rien. Il stoppa le tournoiement de sa chaise et posa son regard sur la réception du bâtiment de police qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. A ce même moment deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, lui rappelant la visite des deux agents du FBI la veille.

Il avait vu leur arrivé comme quelque chose de gênant, il se voyait mal expliquer à deux inconnus que cette ville était non seulement infestée de créatures mais que certaines d'entre elles aidaient la polices pour débusquer les autres moins pacifiques. Puis bon question de fierté aussi, rien de plus humiliant pour un enquêteur que de se faire prendre son enquête ou de devoir la mener en coopération avec une autre agence. Mais là, peut-être qu'il tenait un début de réponse. Peut-être que les deux agents du FBI avaient vue quelques chose qui lui avait échappé ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, discuter avec eux, échanger leurs points de vue pourrait peut-être lui apporter un élément de réponse.

Il se jeta sur son téléphone puis il réalisa que les deux agents ne lui avaient pas laissé de carte. Et merde ... Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le dossier de la chaise qui grinça de nouveau, semblant protester contre cet acharnement. Réfléchissons. En toute logique les deux agents avaient été envoyés, donc ils ne vivaient pas ici ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient loger dans un hôtel. Et, dieu merci, Beacon Hills ne possédait qu'un seul et unique hôtel. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il farfouilla dans un des casiers de rangement de son bureau y cherchant l'annuaire. S'il connaissait l'existence d'internet ? Oui mais en toute franchise eux deux n'étaient pas franchement de grand amis. Il chercha durant quelque petites minutes puis commença à composer le numéro de l'hôtel. Rapidement il eut la confirmation que les deux agents ainsi que leur spécialiste - il l'avait complétement oublié tant celui-ci s'était fait discret- logeaient bien à l'hôtel.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'empara de son arme de service et de sa veste et annonça qu'il allait suivre une piste sur le « cannibale ».

###

Parfois Sam détestait réellement son grand frère. Et aujourd'hui faisait partie de ces jours la

Depuis leur visite à la morgue il n'avait cessé de mener des recherches pour enfin trouver à quoi ils avaient à faire tandis que Dean ... se comportait en Dean, c'est-à-dire à ne rien faire à part boire, manger et dormir sans oublier de se moquer allégrement de son petit frère le traitent çà et là d'intello. Désespéré, Sam avait envoyé des regards de détresses à Castiel qui l'avait superbement ignoré, soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, soit parce que monsieur l'ange ne voulait pas froisser son protégé. Il était vraiment mal entouré dans ces situations. Dean était Dean et Castiel semblait lui porter un trop plein de confiance et d'admiration pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

En définitif il se retrouvait quasi seul pour mener à bien les recherche sur le monstre qu'ils traquaient. Heureusement l'ange l'aidait parfois à déterminer si la créature sélectionnée pouvait être leur chasse du jour à l'aide des connaissances millénaires qu'il possède.

Sauf que depuis hier après-midi seize heure à aujourd'hui huit heures trente, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant sur le monstre. A chaque fois, il y avait toujours LE petit détail qui faisait que non ça ne pouvait pas être lui l'heureux gagnant. Faut dire que ce monstre est plutôt étrange dans son genre : sadique, gourmet et minutieux vue que monsieur avait semble-t-il, mangé uniquement les meilleurs parties du corps humain, le tout sans laisser d'indices autre qu'une marque de morsure. Cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe, un monstre minutieux savait se contrôler et serait ainsi plus amène à leur échapper, s'il n'avait pas déjà pris la route pour aller manger ailleurs. Et son frère qui paraissait paisiblement ...

Sam poussa un énième soupire d'exaspération. Rien ne voulait correspondre au profil établi de cette mystérieuse créature. Soit c'était une bestiole vraiment très rare soit ils s'étaient trompés quelques part. Castiel laissa alors soudainement tombé le gros livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-  **C'est une perte de temps, nous ferions de partir et de nous pencher sur vos propres problèmes !**

Dean surpris par le bruit avait enfin détourné son regard de la télévision et regardait à présent Castiel.

-  **Cas, on ne va pas laissé de pauvres gens se faire bouffer, surtout que grâce à tes hiéroglyphes aucun ange ne peut nous trouver donc no problème !** Il se releva légèrement du canapé.  **D'ailleurs comment tu nous as trouvé la dernière fois dans le motel ?**

Castiel le regarda à son tour semblant peser le pour et le contre puis soupira résigné, totalement incapable de dire non à Dean.

-  **D'accord, comme tu voudras Dean et Bobby m'a dit ou vous étiez la dernière fois, pour le motel.**

-  **Pourquoi tu téléphonais à ...**

Mais Dean n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit entendre les faisant tout trois sursauter. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement. L'explosion semblait vraiment très proche. Dans un même mouvement, les trois hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur là où leur sens leur signalait l'explosion, c'est-à-dire le parking du motel.

A peine arrivé à destination Dean semblait déjà avoir pris la situation en main, lançant à tour de bras des ordres que les deux autres suivirent à la lettre. Sam était partie s'occuper des quelques personnes alertaient par le bruit. Castiel lui, s'était dirigé vers la voiture source de l'explosion afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, même si la probabilité qu'une personne survive à une telle explosion en étant dans la voiture était très proche du zéro absolu. Enfin Dean s'était avancé vers la personne allongé au sol qui avait dû être projetée lors de l'explosion.

Cependant plus il approchait plus il s'entait un malaise naître et grandir en lui. Bien que la personne soit recouverte de suie son corps semblait intact. Et ça, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

-  **Cas ! Occupe-toi d'effacer la mémoire à ces personnes et de nettoyer tout ça !**

Signifiant qu'il avait compris Castiel hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers Sam pour mettre en œuvre la demande de Dean tel le bon petit soldat qu'il avait toujours était. Bien que vue de l'extérieur cette situation puisse sembler ironique, elle ne l'était absolument pas pour l'ange. Contrairement à son père, il connaissait Dean, lui parlait, l'observait, avait tenue entre ses mains son âme tandis qu'il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un terrible silence radio avec son créateur. Et jusque-là Dean avait toujours eu raison, alors l'ange avait tout simplement accepté et choisi de suivre les ordres du plus vieux des frères autant que faire ce peu.

Tandis que Sam et Castiel s'occupaient des témoins gênants, Dean pris entre ses bras la personne inconsciente, la soulevant le plus délicatement possible cherchant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tenir entre ses bras un être surnaturel et peut être même était-ce le « cannibale » mais il ne pouvait pas ce résigner à tuer la créature sans rien en savoir. Il avait beau être un chasseur à la gâchette facile, il avait quand même un minimum de principe, comme celui de ne pas tuer quelqu'un déjà à terre. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent que la personne qu'il tenait dans les bras était bel et bien surnaturelle. On n'est jamais trop prudent comme le dis si bien le dicton ! Sans perdre un instant il s'engouffra dans l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps là, Castiel avait commencé son travail, effaçant consciencieusement la mémoire des trois témoins après les avoir au préalable endormis et allongés au sol. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en finir avec le dernier témoin, deux voitures arrivèrent en trombe. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard légèrement inquiet. Aucun des deux ne crois aux coïncidences et même si s'était le cas, celle-ci est bien trop énorme pour y croire un seul instant. De toute évidence, ces deux voitures amenaient avec elles une montagne de problème. Elles se garèrent non loin d'eux et bientôt six personnes s'en extirpés. Cela annonçait vraiment, beaucoup de problème.

Quatre des nouveaux arrivant étaient jeunes, probablement moins de dix-huit ans tandis que les deux autres semblaient plus âgés surtout un qui devait s'approcher de la trentaine. Chacune des six personnes sembla inspecter minutieusement les lieux, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors que tout s'était dans un silence lourd, l'un des jeunes s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, les regardant suspicieusement. Son regard se baladait entre les trois témoins paisiblement endormis et les deux chasseurs. Saisissent sans mal le cheminement des pensées du jeune homme brun Sam fit également un pas vers eux.

-  **Je sais de quoi ça a l'air mais ces personnes se portent biens !**

Le jeune homme bun les regarda encore plus suspicieusement.

-  **Si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher je dirais exactement la même phrase**

Sam grommela, le gamin avait raison mais en même temps dans ce genre de situation il n'y à pas grand chose d'autre à dire.

-  **Ecoute, elles dorment c'est tout, tu peux vérifier par toi-même si tu le souhaite.**

-  **Je suis peut être jeune mais pas stupide, qui me dit que vous ne planquez pas d'arme sou vos tee-shirt par exemple ?!**

Sam soupira, en effet ce gamin était loin d'être stupide ce qui compliquait un peu les choses. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de six gamins apprentis chasseurs dans leurs pattes sauf qu'il ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation sans que cela ne paressent trop étrange et que cela n'éveille de nouveau soupçons.

-  **Ok, ok que peut-on faire pour prouver notre bonne foi ?**

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis son regard fût happé par celui bleu de Castiel qui le dévisageait depuis qu'il s'était avancé un peu plus tôt. Terre contre mer. Le petit combat ne dura qu'un instant, vite coupé par le raclement de gorge de Sam qui attendait sa réponse.

-  **Ecartez-vous des corps**

Sans plus tarder Sam s'écarta, pressé de mettre un terme à tout ceci au plus vite, que ces gamins rentrent à la maison. Cependant Castiel se posta dans une position défensive devant les trois témoins.

-  **Il est hors de question que tu t'approche d'eux Néphilim !**


	4. Chapter 4

-  **Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'eux Néphilim !**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Castiel et plus spécifiquement celui de Sam qui n'avait que très rarement vu l'ange se comporter ainsi.

Le brun se tenant toujours face à eux porta un regard surpris aux deux hommes. Il connaissait le terme Néphilim grâce à Dante et Virgile du jeu DMC et très franchement, il ne pouvait pas se comparer à eux. Eux, c'est des gars badass avec des armes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, une dextérité à en couper le souffle et une classe infinie. Et surtout, son père ne ressemblait pas à un démon et sa mère encore moins à un ange puisqu'elle était morte d'une maladie. En bref, il n'avait rien de surnaturel à part sa malchance et sa maladresse.

-  **Cas, de quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ?**

Ne quittant pas un seul instant le regard chocolat le fixant, l'ange répondit à Sam.

-  **Les Néphilims sont des abominations, des créatures mi- anges mi- humaines et elles sont très dangereuses une fois leur maturité atteinte.**

Sam se frappa mentalement. Cette enquête prenait définitivement une tournure inattendue et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment sortir de toute cette histoire idem. Ils étaient trois contre six et même avec un ange dans l'équipe il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter.

Au mot abomination, tous les compagnons du brun avaient émis un signe de mécontentement et plus particulièrement un grand brun taciturne aux yeux verts qui s'était avancé pour poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Sous le contact inattendu le jeune homme en question quitta le regard bleu de Castiel pour se retrouver dans celui vert de Derek. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Stiles détourna le regard pour le reporter sur les deux inconnus.

En découvrant la personne se tenant à ses côtés, il avait voulu se dégager froidement dans le but de faire comprendre au loup qu'il était toujours en colère et qu'un simple soutient de sa part ne suffirait pas. Mais cette main était réellement apaisante, et, en cet instant, il en avait besoin. Non seulement il venait de se faire traiter d'abomination par un strict inconnu à l'air franchement douteux et en plus de ça, de pauvres innocents étaient allongés par terre soi-disant endormis. Alors il n'avait rien fait, se contentant d'accepter en silence le soutien du loup. Il lui ferait payer plus tard leur dispute, promesse de Stiles Stilinski.

-  **Bon que ce que vous foutez tous les deux ! Faut pas cinq minutes pour effacer la mémoire de trois person…**

Le dernier mot se perdit quand le regard de Dean se posa sur la scène se déroulant sur la place du motel alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il était parti quoi ? Cinq petites minutes tout au plus ?! Et voilà que ces deux-là les avaient foutu dans un pétrin monstre. On pourrait se croire dans un western si Castiel et le jeune homme brun qu'il fixait avec attention possédaient une arme. En temps normal Dean aurait souri, amusé mais rien dans cette scène ne prêtait à rire tant la tension était présente entre les deux groupes.

-  **Vous êtes qui vous au juste ?** Lança Dean d'un ton clairement agacé.

-  **Bon ça suffit, vous commencer à sérieusement me faire chier !**

-  **Peter calme toi et tout de suite sinon …**

Derek n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que son très cher oncle s'était déjà transformé, fin prêt à bondir. Instantanément il se retrouva aux côtés de celui-ci pour le retenir avec l'aide de Scott qui avait réagi tout aussi vivement que lui. Parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, il souhaiterait vraiment que son oncle soit resté dans sa tombe … Déjà que Stiles attirait les ennuis à vingt mille kilomètres à la ronde pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les envenimer encore plus … Il aurait bien lâché un soupir de désespoir si un des hommes se tenant devant eux, le dernier à être arrivé, n'avait pas émis un petit ricanement ne semblant absolument pas perturbé pour un sou par la transformation de son oncle.

-  **Tu vois Sammy, pas besoin de rester la tête plonger dans les bouquins quand ce que l'on cherche vient à nous ! Ahh tout ce temps perdu pour des loups-garous !,**  Il continua de rire tout en regardant les six personnes devant lui et plus spécifiquement Peter, **Je te parie cinquante euros que l'un d'entre eux est le Cannibale !**

Stiles resta sur le cul. Il s'attendait à un peu prêt à tout, fuite, hurlement, perte de conscience mais très certainement pas à une prise de pari et des ricanements. Ces gars étaient définitivement étranges pour ne pas dire carrément flippants. Et pourtant il s'y connaissait en truc flippant, déjà Peter, puis tous les sales trucs qui étaient passés dans leur ville depuis la transformation de Scott. Les deux hommes, vraisemblablement Cas et Sammy, soupirèrent en cœur, probablement agacés par le comportement du nouvel arrivant. Il porta un rapide coup d'œil à Peter toujours transformé, fermement retenue par les deux autres loups. Et après on osait dire que c'est lui qui attire les problèmes !? Au moins lui ne se transformait pas en grosse bête poilue pour un rien. Certes la fatigue de leur nuit blanche jouait, ce qui explique d'ailleurs que Peter ne se débâte pas plus que ça, mais il ne se transformait pas pour un rien quand même. Donc il n'attirait pas les problèmes nah.

-  **Vous êtes des chasseurs n'est-ce pas ?**

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix douce et parfaitement maitrisée de Lydia qui se trouvait à présent à ses côtés. Il était tellement occupé à s'auto convaincre qu'il n'attirait pas les problèmes qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Celle-ci arborait un air totalement détendu absolument certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. En y pensant cela paraissait logique et ça n'allait pas en faveur des trois hommes. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'expérience avec les chasseurs et globalement ça avait été plutôt moche pour ne pas dire atroce et traumatisant.

La constatation de la belle rousse laissa s'installer un silence amer au cœur de la petite troupe. Même Peter s'était calmé instantanément –adieu les poils disgracieux- jaugeant avec défiance les trois hommes devant lui. Derek et Scott se regardaient ne semblant pas trop savoir quoi faire si les hommes étaient réellement des chasseurs et Kira, s'entend l'ambiance tendue, s'était rapprochée de Scott, déposant une main sur son avant-bras dans le but évidant d'apporter son soutien.

-  **Oui nous sommes des chasseurs et vous, vous êtes donc des loups garous.**

Sam en arriverait presque à être désolé pour ces jeunes gens qui semblaient plus terrifiés qu'autres chose par leur présence. En fait c'est même une des rares fois où ont les regardaient avec crainte plutôt qu'avec dégout et colère. S'en était déstabilisant. Il repassa toute la scène dans sa tête. Ils semblaient plutôt inoffensifs et ils se souciaient même d'innocents apparemment. Et certes, ils étaient apparemment des loups garous mais cela ne collait vraiment pas au profil type du cannibale. Six loups garous pour un seul corps qui n'avait même pas été caché, cela ne semblait vraiment pas crédible. Et comme de par hasard une voiture devait exploser sur leur parking les faisant ainsi venir ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. C'était franchement trop gros ou alors il existait bel et bien un destin prédéfini et ça, très franchement il ne voulait pas y croire.

-  **Je m'appelle Lydia lui Stiles et elle Kira nous sommes tous trois humains et les trois autres Derek, Peter et Scott sont en effet des loups garous … Vous êtes là pour le cannibale ?**

-  **Elle ment.**

Lydia regarda intensément Castiel semblant le défier de continuer à dire qu'elle mentait.

-  **Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes mais vous deux n'êtes pas humaines non plus.**

Lydia afficha un air clairement agacée tandis que Derek s'avançait de nouveau vers Stiles.

-  **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ton odeur est … Différente, tout comme la tienne d'ailleurs.**

Derek plissa le nez, se tournant vers Sam. L'odeur de Castiel était agréable et douce, il sentait ailleurs et partout comme s'il englobé le monde et lui rappelait un peu sa mère, tandis que celle de Sam semblait plus âcre plus … sombre mais il ne serait en dire plus car cette odeur restait en second plan contrairement à celle de l'ange qui sortait par tous ses ports lui permettant de mettre plus facilement des mots dessus.

-  **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce qu'ils sont !**

Si le brun aux yeux verts avait été un chat on aurait pu voir ses poils s'iriser et l'entendre feuler pour défendre ces petits. Cette remarque fit doucement sourire Stiles. Ces trois personnes étaient étranges, nul doute là-dessus, mais il était clair qu'ils se protégeaient et s'aimaient. Tandis que quelques minutes auparavant il avait peur des trois inconnus, il se sentait à présent proche d'eux.

Soudainement, alors qu'il regardait sans trop vraiment y faire attention les trois chasseurs, celui surnommé Cas disparu de son champ de vision et un bruit ressemblant à un battement d'ailes le fit regarder à ses côtés. Il sursauta de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus violemment, surpris de trouver Castiel juste en face de Derek. Conscient du regard posé sur lui, l'ange détourna un instant son regard pour le poser sur le Néphilim, il frissonna puis rapporta son attention sur Derek. Ok, finalement ce gars-là était clairement insupportable. C'était quoi ce frisson d'abord ? Il le dégoutait à ce point-là ? Il en avait rencontré des cons qui le rejetaient à cause de son trop pleins d'énergie, mais au grand jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Castiel. Et quand bien même il serait un Néphilim, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il serait hypothétiquement demi-ange qui doit être le mal incarné ou un truc du genre.

Lui le mal incarné ?! Il en aurait bien rit tiens.

-  **Comment peux-tu percevoir mon odeur, normalement seul les démons le peuvent, qui es-tu ?**

L'ange regardait avec attention le loup, se tenant toujours droit devant lui, le scrutant minutieusement. Puis il écarquilla les yeux surpris de ce qu'il avait apparemment découvert. Derek le scrutait également, gêné par cette proximité et par cette observation. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être sondé, que chaque partie de son être était explorée. Le temps passa et l'ange continuait de le regarder semblant attendre patiemment la réponse à sa question.

-  **Je suis Derek Hale.**

L'ange sembla émettre un léger sourire, semblant plus que satisfait de la réponse.

-  **Mon odeur t'est donc familière.**

Derek hocha simplement la tête ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

-  **Cas, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter !? Espace personnel et explication !**

Castiel détourna son attention de Derek pour regarder Dean qui semblait quelque peu agacé par le comportement de l'ange. Il se recula un peu, soulageant au passage Derek, plus qu'heureux de retrouver un semblant d'espace personnel, puis l'ange débuta son explication.

-  **Les Hale sont une très ancienne meute de loups garous qui a été marqué par Dieu.**

Stiles porta un regard incrédule à ce Cas. Celui-ci se foutait de leur gueule n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda autour de lui cherchant à savoir ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Mais les loups semblaient boire les paroles de l'homme en trench coat beige. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Une révision du charmeur de serpents en charmeur de loups ?

-  **Mais c'est quoi ces élucubrations putain ?!**

Stiles avait lâché ces quelques mots dans un soupir crispé et résigné face à la stupidité de ses proches. Et on disait de lui qu'il était crédule ? Bon certes, c'était le cas. Il croyait en l'Homme et de ce fait il accordait sa confiance un peu facilement, peut-être un peu trop même, mais il était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas donner de seconde chance ou ne pas accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais là, très franchement ! Ça sentait l'entourloupe quand même ! Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, rectification, il ne croyait plus en Dieu. Alors entendre l'autre se servir de celui-ci pour les berner le foutait en rogne puis s'était quoi cette façon de se tenir si proche de Derek d'ailleurs ?!

-  **Stiles … Il dit la vérité, je peux l'entendre …,** émit Derek

-  **Je m'en fiche de ce que tu crois entendre ! Dieu n'existe pas alors cette histoire de marquage où je ne sais quoi ce n'est que du blabla ! C'est tout !**

Derek regarda longuement Stiles semblant surpris de le voir aussi énervé. L'humain n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si froid et aussi peu ouvert envers les autres. Il voulut se rapproche de Stiles, chercher à comprendre pourquoi une telle réaction, mais Stiles lui lança un regard glacial avant de se détourner de lui et Lydia qui semblait aussi surprise que Derek. Stiles s'attarda longuement sur Scott, semblant tous deux discuter en silence. Stiles émit un sifflement agacé et Scott se crispa ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire. Le jeune loup n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir, Stiles quitta son regard et s'avança vers sa jeep pour partir. Pendant tout le trajet du jeune humain, personne de la meute ne l'avait quitté du regard et une fois que la jeep fût hors de leur portée ils se regardèrent tour à tour cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose. Seul Scott ne participa pas, le regard baissé.

Les deux chasseurs quant à eux, observaient la scène en silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de toute manière. Toujours est-il que Sam se sentait désolé pour Stiles. Qu'importe ce qu'avait pu dire Castiel à son propos, ce jeune homme semblait être quelqu'un de bien et ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'il soit parti ainsi. Etait-il seulement en état de conduire ? Il regarda son frangin qui arborait un air neutre.

-  **Qu'importe … Nous sommes venu chercher quelqu'un qui est en danger !**

Dean regarda longuement la jeune rousse cherchant à savoir s'il devait les amener à la chambre d'hôtel où se trouvait la personne sans connaissance. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Castiel qui hocha dans un mouvement discret la tête, finissant ainsi de convaincre Dean.

-  **Suivez-moi. Cas renvoi les témoins.**

Sans se faire prier, tout le petit monde s'avança puis les suivre ne semblant pas un instant troublé par la présence de chasseurs à leurs côtés. Kira, qui était la seule à ne pas partager la marque de Dieu, faisait pleine confiance au jugement de ses amis. Et Lydia, partageant la marque – du fait de la morsure de Peter- mais ne pouvant se fier à son flair, se fiait à son instinct de Banshee comme depuis le début de leur rencontre, expliquant le calme olympien dont elle avait fait preuve.

Quant à Castiel, il alla réveiller en express les trois humains endormis et les renvoya illico chez eux et rejoignit tout aussi prestement le petit monde.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans la petite chambre du motel et presque instantanément Lydia se dirigea vers le lit où était la personne inconsciente. Elle le scruta longuement cherchant sans doute des blessures qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se retourna alors vers les chasseurs, les questionnant du regard. Dean haussa les épaules expliquant que quand il l'avait trouvé il était déjà dans cet état. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres puis reporta son attention sur la personne inconsciente qui n'était autre que Parrish. Castiel s'avança alors vers Parrish.

-  **N'est-ce pas l'adjoint du shériff ?**

Dean s'avança alors curieux. Il ne s'était pas réellement attardé sur les traits de la victime en l'amenant ici. Il le détailla donc plus longuement puis constata à son tour qu'il ressemblait en effet à l'adjoint. Cela se confirma à la moue affirmative de la jeune femme rousse. Castiel quand à lui plissa les yeux semblant en proie à une réflexion intense.

-  **Il … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est mais hier il ne dégageait pas une telle aura de puissance.**

Malgré lui ou sans même s'en rendre compte l'ange frissonna. Frissonnement qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

-  **Tu peux faire quelques chose pour lui Cas ?**

-  **Non Sam, je ne peux rien faire, il n'y a aucune blessure physique et …**

La fin de phrase de l'ange resta en suspens, celui-ci semblant chercher ses mots.

-  **Et ?,**  Insista Dean.

-  **Et je ne pense pas être en mesure de le soigner même si il y avait séquelles physiques,** il ne dit rien pendant un long moment **. Je pense qu'il m'est supérieur.**

Dean haussa un sourcil, par sûr de bien comprendre où venait en venir Castiel, qui penchait la tête sur le côté signifiant que lui-même ne comprenait pas tout. Il regarda alors Sam qui semblait être aussi perdu que lui face aux propos de l'ange.

-  **Qu'est-ce que tu es de toute manière ?**

C'est finalement Peter qui avait brisé le silence, passablement agacé de ne pas voir sa soif de savoir assouvi et des ces discussions sans queue ni tête.

-  **Je suis un ange du seigneur et à ma connaissance rien ne nous surpasse sauf Dieu et les quatre Archanges.**

###

A peine était-il parti que déjà il regrettait son coup d'éclat. Avec ça, les autre aller le harceler de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le seul concerner dans toute cette histoire. Il soupira longuement tout en tapotant nerveusement le volant de sa main gauche. Qu'il pouvait être con parfois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'énerver aussi vite. Certes il était impulsif à cause de sa maladie mais jamais il n'avait autant perdu les pédales pour ça. Aucun de ses proches n'étaient de fervents croyants, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de discuter ou de montrer de la sympathie pour les croyants qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer depuis son enfance. Après tout, chacun avait sa façon d'avancer dans ce bas monde et il n'était pas franchement du genre à juger. Alors pourquoi son sang s'était glacé face aux propos de ce Cas ? Puis s'était quoi son vrai prénom d'ailleurs ? Non car là, il avait la très désagréable sensation d'être proche de lui, alors que pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme. Il l'insultait, parlait de Dieu comme si c'était son confident et embobinait ses amis. Enfin ses amis … Ils l'avaient laissé partir sans trop de problèmes quand même. Bon, en même temps, ils étaient aussi les mieux placés pour savoir que quand il faisait une crise mieux valait l'éviter donc il ne pouvait pas décemment leur en vouloir de protéger leur cul. Il ronchonna pour lui-même puis décida de stopper la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué et surtout très las de son comportement. Il continua de soupirer longuement puis ouvrit la portière, bien décidé à prendre un peu l'air frais matinal, espérant que celui-ci le réveillerait pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui et se jeter sous ses couvertures et oublier tout ça.

Le vent frais du matin le frappa doucement. Il huma l'air frais, semblant revivre. Qu'il aimait cette odeur de forêt mélangé à celle de la ville. Il avait toujours aimé sa petite ville nichait tout à côté de cette immense forêt. Il appréciait d'avoir la ville dans la campagne. Il n'y avait jamais trop de circulation, très peu de touristes et en un coup de volant ou même de vélo, il pouvait se réfugier dans la forêt pour peu qu'il ne fasse pas ça la nuit, évidement. Parce que la nuit cette forêt devait être le royaume du surnaturel à n'en pas douter et il avait sa dose de surnaturel le jour. Cette constations le fit sourire et il se détendit en peu plus, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre sa vieille Jeep.

-  **Hey !**

Il sursauta, manquant de peu de glisser de sa voiture et donc de se retrouver fesses contre terre. Il releva le regard vers la source du bruit et découvrit un jeune homme blond, coiffé d'un style négligé mais quand même entretenu –comment arrivait-il à faire ça le fou ?- avec de magnifiques yeux bleus sombres. Ce mec était à se damner surtout avec ce sourire mi-gêné mi-désolé. Il le détailla un instant. Globalement, il n'était pas aussi bien bâti que Derek mais il était quand même carrément ban … Beau. Il frissonna. Qu'allait-il dire un instant plus tôt ? Bandant ? C'était quoi ce nouveau délire ? Ok, il avait toujours un peu louché sur Derek mais plus par jalousie qu'autre chose ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'être aussi bien battit aussi?

-  **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur … Je sortais les poubelles et je t'ai vue et heu … Je t'ai trouvé magnifique.**

Stiles le regarda franchement surpris que le jeune blond lui dise la vérité malgré sa gêne évidente qui le faisait d'ailleurs rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ne le rendant que plus adorable aux yeux de Stiles. Le jeune Néphilim se tortilla alors, tour à coup gêné par ses propres pensés et par la situation en elle-même.

Il n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à être bi. Pas curiosité et surtout pas amusement, il lui arrivait parfois de demander à Danny, un joueur de lacrosse gay, s'il le trouvait attirant mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que ça dans son cerveau. Pour lui, il aimait Lydia donc il ne pouvait qu'être hétéro. Bon en grandissant et en ayant l'occasion de la connaitre, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne faisait que l'admirer et l'envier. Cette femme attirait tous les regards, non seulement par sa beauté mais également par sa prestance folle. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était diablement intelligente. Tandis que lui, bah il était juste Stiles quoi.

-  **Je suis désolé … Hum je vais te laisser … encore désolé du dérangement.**

Le jeune homme blond amorça alors un geste de recul semblant prendre le silence de Stiles pour un rejet.

-  **Non attend tu t'appelles comment ?**

Le jeune blond le regarda à son tour surpris puis lui répondit s'appeler Adam. Très honnêtement, Stiles ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il foutait. Mais il trouvait Adam beau et désirable et celui-ci le trouvait également à son gout, apparemment. Et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'une personne lui avouait ce genre de chose et il ne pouvait qu'en être flatté. Il ressemblait un peu beaucoup –trop- à la jeune fille sans aucune confiance en elle, qui tombait amoureuse du premier venu qui aurait eu l'intelligence de lui faire un compliment bien placé. Il se sentit un instant stupide parce que c'est bien ce qui se passait ici.

-  **Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?**

Adam le regardait timidement, ne faisant qu'encore plus réaliser à Stiles à quel point il le trouvait mignon.

-  **Stiles.**

Un peu courte comme réponse mais le blond sembla s'en satisfaire. Le brun l'observa, attendant que le blond demande ce que presque tout le monde lui demandé. Mais la question ne vint jamais, le blond semblant débattre avec lui-même sur tout autre chose en vue de ses rougeurs naissantes.

Bon, Adam semblait être une personne intéressante puisqu'il ne lui demandé pas si Stiles était son vrai prénom et donc qu'il ne lui demanderait pas qu'elle était son vrai prénom. Ca l'avait toujours profondément agacé qu'on le harcèle pour le savoir, donc Adam marquait un bon point.

Celui-ci releva alors un visage gêné vers lui, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose ce que Stiles l'encouragea à faire d'un hochement de tête, priant pour que ça ne soit pas LA question.

-  **Ça peut paraître soudain mais … Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?**

Bon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

Est-ce que ça se demandait au moins ce genre de chose ? Ca ne gâchait pas un peu l'effet de surprise ? Sans doute, mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant au blond de lui demander. Celui-ci avait sous doute perçus son trouble et ne voulait donc pas le brusquer. Ce gars était un véritable ange tombé du ciel en fait. Stiles lui offrit un sourire éclatant touché par ces petites attentions puis se pencha doucement vers lui afin de cueillir délicatement les lèvres du blond. Il était beau et gentil alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas il aurait juste à y couper court après tout.

Le baisé était doux ainsi que les lèvres de son partenaire. C'était agréable tout comme l'odeur un brin sauvage du blond. Ouai, il était bien là, totalement coupé du monde. Ils se détachèrent après une longue minute puis crochetèrent leur regard. Celui du blond pétillait de bonheur et de tendresse ainsi que d'excitation mal contenue. Etrangement, cela ne perturba pas un seul instant Stiles qui devait afficher le même genre de regard à n'en pas douter.

Il était bien et pour une fois il voulait simplement profiter sans tout compliquer. Il rigola doucement se sentant délesté d'un poids immense. Il était attiré par les mecs, enfin au moins un, et alors ? Temps qu'il en était heureux c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

En accord avec lui-même –pour une fois- il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Bientôt le baisé qui était jusque-là chaste devint un brin plus sensuelle, et diablement plus agréable, quand la langue du blond s'immisça dans la bouche de Stiles avec tendresse. Emporté par ces nouvelles sensations le brun se laissa porter par ces instincts. Une de ses mains alla alors se loger dans les cheveux du blond qu'il décoiffa bientôt avec plaisir, tandis que sa deuxième main se logeait sur la hanche droite d'Adam, le tirant ainsi un peu plus à lui. Un long soupire de contentement échappa au blond qui glissa bientôt ses deux main sur les hanches du brun pour les coller définitivement.

Bientôt ils se séparèrent de nouveau, tous deux à bout de souffle et rougit par la chaleur qui venait de monter. Ils s'observèrent puis se décrochèrent d'un commun accord. Il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes, même si s'était réellement tentant. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, surpris que tout cela lui plaise autant, au point même qu'il souhaite en brûler les étapes et faire  _ça_  avec un parfait inconnu qu'il ne connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Le jeune blond fouilla dans une poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir un portable et Stiles en fit de même comprenant parfaitement ou voulait en venir Adam. Ils échangèrent donc rapidement leur numéro et Stiles remonta dans sa Jeep non sans un dernier baisé.

Les quelques kilomètres séparant Stiles de la maison passèrent rapidement tant son cerveau était occupé par cet Adam. Tout cela était complétement fou voir irréel en fait. Bientôt il gara sa jeep devant la bâtisse. D'une démarche un peu fébrile, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit tant bien que mal et une fois fait et celle-ci refermé, il s'élança dans la cuisine pour prendre des gâteaux et foncer dans sa chambre où il s'écroula dans son lit sans aucune grâce. Il avait toujours un sourire béat collé au visage quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit se relever maladroitement sur son lit. Il ne l'avait même pas vue alors qu'il était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était sérieusement atteint pour ne pas l'avoir vue. Il l'observa pianoter nerveusement sur son portable et lui fournit un sourire gêné quand il le regarda de nouveau tout en rangeant le portable avec fureur dans sa poche.

-  **Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?,** se risqua à demander Stiles

Il lui lança une œillade mauvaise et détourna son regard, sans réfléchir Stiles en fit de même et tomba sur son radio réveille qui indiquait onze heure. Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais combien de temps était-il resté avec Adam ? Une sacrée bonne heure apparemment. Ca allez être sa fête …

**_Dans le chapitre suivant : «_ Malgré la violence, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant Stiles ne trouva pas la force de repousser plus son assaillant. Alors il décida de laisser filer le temps. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout cela était désagréable, c'était même plutôt plaisant en fait »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit résumé du chapitre précédent  **: Alors que Stiles découvre être apparemment un Néphilim Castiel dévoile également que les Hale sont marqués par Dieu. N'y croyant pas un mot, tandis que ces amis semblent être en accord avec l'ange, Stiles décide de partir. Sur la route du retour il rencontre Adam, un magnifique jeune homme blond qui lui fait réaliser son attirance pour la gente masculine. Heureux, le jeune homme rentre chez lui après avoir quitté ses amis depuis une bonne heure. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il réalisa que quelqu'un l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre.

**Chapitre 4 : Rencart et révélation**

**\- On aurait mieux fait d'écouter Stiles …**

La jeune japonaise soupira longuement. Tu parles de loups garous fiables, même pas capable de détecter les fous. Elle repensa à Stiles, partit une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Lui au moins il avait un semblant d'instinct, et ils allaient devoir se mettre à genoux pour qu'il les pardonne de ne pas l'avoir crue, encore. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Scott est sa simplicité, Derek et ses choix douteux, Peter et son je m'en foutisme complet et Lydia … qui n'avait pas de raison valable pour cette fait avoir. Soit le gars était extrêmement doué soit il disait la vérité … Mais un ange quoi ? Ca paraissait énorme, même pour eux.

Dean s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Etonné, Dean manqua de faire un pas en arrière puis il se rappela à qui il avait à faire. Castiel, un ange. Il lui rendit un sourire bien moins expressif puis lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

**\- Écoute heu … désolé j'ai oublié vos prénoms, je sais que ça peut paraitre complétement dingue, on est passé par là aussi, mais c'est la pur vérité. Tiens regardé !**

Dean s'empara d'un couteau trainant dans un tiroir de la cuisine puis se coupa le bras qu'il tendit par la suite à Castiel qui lui rafistola à coup de lumière divine. Les cinq compères observaient la scène avec grand étonnement. Dire qu'on est un ange c'est un fait mais voir l'ange en question en action était quelque chose de réellement excitant et de troublant.

**\- Satisfait ?**

Dean leur offrit un de ses nombreux sourires charmeur et les cinq hochèrent de la tête, ce qui parut encore plus le satisfaire. C'est à ce moment que choisit de bouger Parrish dans son sommeil, les ramenant sur son cas.

**\- On ferait mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital non ?**

**\- Scott ! C'est très certainement un être surnaturel alors non on ne va pas l'amener à l'hôpital … Tu réfléchis parfois ?**

Scott baissa la tête face aux houspillassions de la belle rousse, ce qui fit sourire les deux Hales. Un True Alpha se faisant remettre à sa place pour une adolescente, on aurait tout vue dans cette ville.

**\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de le garder ici, de toute manière vous n'avez plus qu'une voiture et je ne sais pas si dans son cas c'est une bonne idée de le déplacer.**

Lydia sembla peser le pour et le contre tout en fixant Sam. Elle soupira puis se redressa en croisant les bras.

**\- D'accord mais je reste ici et c'est à prendre ou à laisser !**

Dean grimaça devant l'air butté de la jeune demoiselle tandis que ces amis les regardaient avec pitié. Sam venait de les mettre dans de beaux draps, une fois de plus. Dean ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire savoir en le fusillant du regard quand il accepta la proposition de la jeune femme. Celle-ci afficha un sourire satisfait avant de faire virevoltait sa chevelure rousse et de s'assoir à côté du lit ou se trouvait Parrish.

**\- Bon dans ce cas je vais nous réserver une nouvelle chambre.**

**\- Fait pas cette tête ce n'est même pas notre argent de toute manière !**

Dean afficha un air encore plus ronchon puis sortit de la pièce. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui se tape tout le sale boulot tiens ! Il mériterait bien de dormir par terre pour la peine. Il se stoppa puis sourit. C'était carrément une bonne idée en fait ! Ravis il loua donc une seconde chambre pour une personne sous le regard d'incompréhension de la réceptionniste, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Satisfait de sa petite vengeance il rentrant dans la chambre tout guilleret sous le regard à moitié surpris de Sammy qui devait sans doute avoir flairé l'entourloupe.

 **\- Tiens ça me fait penser ! Il ne vaudrait pas mieux allez chercher l'hyperactif avant qu'il ne s'attire une fois de plus des problèmes ? Et par conséquent nous en attire aussi**.

Derek soupira longuement et croisa ses bras. Son oncle n'avait pas tort, d'autant plus qu'il aurait aimé comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Peter, aller nous trouver cette andouille avant qu'il ne nous trouve la planque de ce mystérieux cannibale et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité ici,** argumenta Lydia

Derek soupira de plus belle en imaginant Stiles entrain de se balader la tête dans les nuages, de trébucher et de comme par hasard tomber sur une porte qui serait la porte du repère de se fou furieux. Cette scène semblait écrite pour Stiles ce qui n'en était que plus inquiétant.

**\- Bien, dans ce cas Kira tu accompagneras Scott et toi Peter tu viens avec moi.**

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? On va devoir se côtoyer alors entant apprendre à se connaitre** , ajouta Sam en voyant l'air surpris et pas franchement ravis de Derek.

**\- Bon, dans ce cas Peter va avec lui.**

Celui-ci ne laissa ni transparaître son mécontentement ni son contentement ce qui amena Derek à le regarder longuement, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer le con. Peter lui fit un sourire entendu et pris un air faussement offusqué se qui fit soupirer son neveu. Il regrettait tellement la période Peter Hale dans la tombe.

**###**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Derek cherchait sans relâche Stiles tout en jetant de manière régulière des coups d'œil à son portable, espérant recevoir un message libérateur lui annonçant que le brun avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Ce gamin lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cette constatation le fit grogner puis il se stoppa à l'orée du bois afin de se calmer un peu. Il souffla longuement conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'énervant. Ce sale gamin aller passer un sale quart d'heure si il le retrouvait en premier et il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt ! Oh oui il allait souffrir et il ne manquerait pas au passage de lui faire cracher le pourquoi de son énervement si rapide à l'annonce de Castiel, oh oui il allait tout lui raconter bien gentiment, promesse de Hale.

Il huma à nouveau l'air plus déterminé que jamais à trouver le brun et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était infime, mais il percevait l'odeur si particulière de l'humain sur laquelle il ne serait mettre de mot tant celle-ci semblait être tout et rien à la fois.

Il se mit alors à courir vers la source de l'odeur de plus en plus vite, impatient de se venger de l'humain comme il se doit, impatient de la savoir sain et sauf. Plus l'odeur était forte, plus il tirait sur ses muscles et plus grand était son sourire satisfait. Mais ce grand et magnifique sourire satisfait s'estompa bien rapidement quand il constata ce que faisait l'humain à ce moment même. Il s'était attendu à bien des situations de la plus comique à la plus dangereuse, mais ça, jamais il n'y avait pensé un seul instant.

Stiles était tout simplement en train d'embrasser langoureusement un garçon. Ce con embrassait un gars pendant que eux le cherchait désespérément. Il allait le tuer. Il allait réellement le transformé en pâtée pour loup garou. Il serra douloureusement les poings jusqu'à se les ouvrirent avec ses griffes qui étaient sorties sous le coup de la colère. Il devait rester calme et attendre que l'humain se décide à partir avant de l'embrocher comme il se doit. A son plus grand soulagement après le baisé, Stiles monta dans sa jeep et la démarra rapidement.

Il suivit la voiture jusqu'à être sûr que Stiles rentre bien chez lui. Il bifurqua alors pour prendre à travers bois et se rendre en premier chez le brun. Il y arriva cinq petites minutes plus tard et entreprit bien rapidement de faire le tour pour trouver un moyen d'entrée qui ne mit pas longtemps à trouver puisque Stiles avait bien gentiment laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Une fois dans la chambre il s'installa bien en vue sur la chaise de son bureau et se mit à écouter et attendre le bruit caractéristique de la jeep de Stiles.

Bientôt le bruit tant attendu se fit entendre.

Enfin, il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à entendre maintenant. Il l'entendit se battre avec la porte d'entrée, la fermer avec rancœur puis se diriger vers un placard qu'il ouvrit pour en tirer des gâteaux ou une connerie du genre. Le grincement des marches se fit alors entendre et Stiles déboula dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler telle une larve sur son lit sans même le calculer. Il allait définitivement le tuer. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Et surtout c'était quoi cet air béat qu'il affichait ? Il sera fort les accoudoirs. Se calmer. Il devait absolument se calmer.

**\- Stiles !**

Le jeune homme se crispa et se releva gauchement sur son lit semblant très surpris de le trouver là. Il l'ignora superbement et tira son portable de la poche pour envoyer un message à tous les autres puis le rangea avec hargne avant de regarder de nouveau Stiles qui lui faisait le coup du sourire gêné. Non non petit ça n'allait pas marcher avec lui ca !

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?**

S'il ne tenait pas les accoudoirs il lui aurait très probablement sauté dessus pour l'étrangler. Il lui lança un regard clairement mauvais puis regarda le réveil de plus jeune en espèrent que celui-ci en fasse de même. Dès qu'il constata l'heure l'humain afficha un air surpris puis horrifier se doutant sans doute de ce qui l'attendait.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé Derek, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer …**

**\- Et que faisait tu de si passionnant pour ne pas sentir ton portable vibrer ?**

Stiles se gratta le cuir chevelu, ce que Derek interpréta comme de la gêne.

**\- Rien, enfin rien de bien particulier, je me baladais ceci dit je suis certain de ne pas avoir de message ou d'appel manqué.**

Stiles chercha alors son portable et sembla alors constater avec horreur qu'effectivement il avait de nombreux appels manqués ainsi que des texto et que cela datait de bien avant qu'il n'échange son numéro avec le beau blond. Il devait vraiment être dans un état second pour ne pas les avoir remarqués …

**\- Je t'ai vue tu sais**

Les mots avaient claqués et Stiles n'osa par regarder son interlocuteur, devinant qu'il était furax. Il allait mourir se soir, au moins il aura eu le temps de rencontrer Adam, s'était toujours ça de pris. Un silence lourd s'installa et aucun des deux ne semblait volontaire pour y mettre fin.

**\- Tu aurais dit quoi si ca avait été Scott ?**

Le jeune humain le regarda finalement pris de court par cette question totalement inattendue. Quand s'avait-il ? Dans ce contexte probablement qu'il n'aurait rien dit non plus mais en même temps on parlait de son Bro alors … Puis c'était quoi cette question pourrie d'abord ? Ca ne change rien aux faits. Il prenait du bon temps tandis que ces amis le cherchaient partout.

**\- J'en sais rien Derek de toute manière ca ne change rien.**

Contrôle. Surtout rester zen oh et puis merde il avait marre de ce gamin irresponsable. Il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

**\- Si ca change quelque chose ! Apparemment tu n'es pas fichu d'avoir confiance en moi !**

Stiles haussa vivement un sourcil ne comprenant pas le rapport entre sa réponse et l'interprétation que Derek en avait eu. Puis c'est vrai que monsieur Derek Hale était le mieux placé pour reprocher à quelqu'un de ne pas lui faire confiance quand lui-même ne fait confiance à absolument personne ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là.

**\- Tu te fous de moi ? Toi, tu me reproche de pas ne pas te faire confiance ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'es toujours pas capable de me faire confiance, ni aux autres. C'est bien la meilleurs que tu me reproche à moi, un manque de confiance et puis j'ai quand même le droit de garder certaine part de ma vie privé si j'en ai envie ! S'est pas comme si j'étais devenu un vampire merde à la fin !**

Stiles lui lança un regard agacé et vexé. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Et s'en comprendre comment il se retrouva violement écraser sur son lit par le corps de Derek qui lui laissait comme même le loisir de respirer en gardant appui sur ces deux bras installés de part et d'autre de la tête du plus jeune permettant ainsi à son corps lourd de ne pas trop faire pression sur la cage thoracique de Stiles. Sympa, il allait donc mourir à petit feu.

Par fierté ou par bêtise Stiles plongea alors son regard chocolat dans celui vert de Derek. Ils se lorgnèrent longuement avant que Derek ne mette fin au contact visuel pour se pencher un peu plus près de l'oreille du plus jeune.

**\- Tu es à moi !**

Alors que Stiles allait vivement protester Derek y coupa court en s'emparent rageusement des lèvres du plus jeune. Secouer, Stiles ne réagit pas laissant Derek gouter à ses lèvres puis il réalisa soudainement ce qui se passait quand il sentit la langue du plus vieux quémander plus. Il commença alors à se débattre violement et réussi à repousser un peu Derek. Il tenta de nouveau de prendre la parole mais Derek en profita pour l'embrasser de plus belle en faufilant habillement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes.

Malgré la violence, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant Stiles ne trouva pas la force de repousser plus son assaillant. Alors il décida de laisser filer le temps. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout cela était désagréable, c'était même plutôt plaisant en fait, malgré la violence du geste en lui-même. Dans ce cas, à quoi bon lutter ? Il aller juste un peu plus énerver Derek et il ne voulait pas ça. Donc autant subir en silence et essayer d'en tirer quelque chose de bien non ?

Il en avait vue avec le loup mais là c'était une grande première et il espérait que cela ne se reproduise jamais car c'était très gênant comme situation. Déjà, merci pour son égo de jeune mâle puis sentir ce corps parfait tout contre lui, gouter les lèvres du loup … Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder en face après ça … Il se voyait déjà entrain de rougir telle une pucelle … Tout le monde allez finir au courant à n'en pas douter …. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourrer !

Désespéré il laissa filtrer un gémissement plaintif d'entre ses lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de faire tout arrêter au loup au dessus de lui. Celui-ci sembla alors réaliser ce qui se passait et son visage se crispa d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire Stiles lui offrit un pauvre sourire ce qui sembla encore plus remuer le loup. Après une longue minute de silence le loup se redressa, tout en le fixant avec crainte maintenant. Heu pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça au juste ? C'est lui qui vient de l'agresser pas l'inverse à ce qu'il sache ! Ce gars est vraiment incompréhensible ou alors il se foutait copieusement de sa gueule.

**\- Désolé … Je … vraiment désolé**

Stiles le regarda cherchant en vain à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui se passait actuellement. Pendant qu'il fixait le loup sans réellement le voir celui-ci en profita pour sortir par la fenêtre de laquelle il était entré un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Stiles resta un long moment pantelant regardant toujours fixement là où le loup se tenait avant de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. En temps normal, il aurait bien rit à cette pensée mais là, il était juste trop préoccupé. Finalement son regard se porta de nouveau jusqu'à son radio réveil qui indiquait à présent midi. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite parfois …

Il secoua vivement la tête et se leva enfin de son lit dans le but de se faire un petit quelque chose à manger. Un coup de vent encore frais pour l'heure, lui rappela que sa fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Il loucha sur celle-ci puis se dirigea vers elle pour la fermer rageusement. Traitresse qui laissé entrer n'importe qui !

Il descendit alors les marches manquant de peu de trébucher et de finir par les descendre sur les fesses. Tout lui en voulait aujourd'hui en fait. Arrivé sain et sauf dans la cuisine il alla directement au frigo qu'il trouva désespérément vide. Il soupira, son père avait encore oublié de faire les courses apparemment. Il marmonna longuement tout en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec … rien. Tout était vraiment vide et il avait monté le dernier paquet de gâteau. Il n'aurait jamais dût se lever ce matin … Résigné il alla farfouiller dans un tiroir et trouva bientôt le numéro d'une pizzeria. Il commanda sans grande conviction une pizza aux anchois puis alla se caler dans le vieux canapé. Ces jambes pendant dans le vide il se mit à les remuer dans tout les sens, puis fatigué par tant d'effort il soupira de nouveau. Il déteste son père … Si seulement celui-ci avait fait les courses comme tous parents normaux il serait occupé à cette heure ci et non pas entrain d'attendre une pizza et à se tourner les pousses.

Il alluma finalement la télé puis regarda sans vraiment y prêter attention une émission de téléréalité. Il avait toujours trouvé ça nul et barbant et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient regarder ça toute la journée. En plus c'est tellement sur joué ! Heureusement la sonnette se fit entendre et il se dirigea donc vers la porte pour payer et récupérer cette pizza. Il aurait certes préféré se faire à manger car c'est toujours meilleur mais il avait très faim. En même temps il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier vingt heures alors qu'il avait crapahuté toute la nuit dans la ville. Il engloutit alors la pizza l'appréciant à sa juste valeur. Il se sentait déjà tellement mieux !

Alors qu'il tenait la dernière part de pizza dans sa main la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce. Il roula des yeux et l'ignora un temps avant de soupirer et de reposer sa dernière part avec regret pour attraper son portable. Il l'avait suffisamment ignoré pou la journée. Mécontent malgré tout il décrocha sans même faire attention à qui lui téléphoné, de toute manière il n'y avait pas dix milles possibilité.

**\- Scott je te jure que je te déteste pour tout à l'heure et maintenant et si c'est toi Derek je suis juste pas du tout d'humeur !**

**\- Heu s'est Adam**

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux imaginant trop bien la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur. Il n'en loupait pas une. Mais qu'avait il fait pour mérité cette journée ?

**\- Ah … Désolé Adam je me suis … pris la tête avec des amis et j'ai pas fait attention à qui appelé en fait**

**\- Ce n'est pas bien grave Stiles, je voulais savoir si ça te disais qu'on sorte se soir, ca te changera les idées en plus !?**

**\- Oui bien sûr pas de problème !**

**###**

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce rencard déjà ? Pouvait-on réellement appeler cela un rencard d'abord ? Il soupira de frustration de ne pas trouver de réponse sachant le satisfaire et de ne pas trouver de vêtements mettables. Pourquoi ne s'habillait-il qu'avec des haillons ? Il va devoir trainer son père dans les magasins un de ces jours pour remédier à ce problème de penderie. Il regarda son radio réveille indiquant déjà dix neuf heure trente. Il couina, il allé finir en retard et pas qu'un peu si il ne se décidait pas vite. Pourquoi avait-il fait une petite sieste qui s'est transformé en très grosse sieste ? En même temps il fallait bien qu'il dorme un minimum s'il ne voulait pas claquer dans les bras d'Adam. Ca aurait fait un chouette premier rencard tiens !

Après encore un bon quart d'heure d'essayage infructueux, il décida de s'habiller comme tous les jours. De toute manière le beau blond l'avait rencontré dans des vêtements tous pourris -mais vraiment pourris- car il avait souhaité être à l'aise pour la longue nuit de surveillance.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Bon, au final ce n'était pas trop mal. Il portait un jean serré dessinant bien la forme de ses jambes ainsi qu'une chemise rouge à carreau. Il regarda ses cheveux qu'il avait complètement oublié de coiffé et de réarrangé un peu. Il regarda l'heure. Et merde il devait filer. Il descendit avec précipitation les escaliers, manquant une fois de plus d'y tomber –Ils avaient un problème avec lui ou bien ? -. Il chercha alors les clefs de sa jeep qu'il ne trouva pas à leur emplacement habituel. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour expliquer cette journée d'emmerde et de rebondissement incongrus.

Après avoir finalement trouvé ses clefs, tranquillement posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il se lança vers la porte qui eu la délicatesse de s'ouvrir toute seule et de lui mettre un vilain coup sur le pied. Il retint un cri et les gros mots fleuris qui naissaient dans son esprit.

**\- Stiles ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- J'essais de sortir papa, ne crois pas que me prendre cette porte dans le pied soit ma nouvelle lubie !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles Stiles se dépêcha d'aller vers sa jeep –non sans boitiller un peu-. Le shériff observa son fils avec un petit sourire quand il remarqua que le jeune homme avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de faire tomber ses clefs avant de réussir à les mettre à leur emplacement initial. Il rentra dans la maison quand il capta le regard assassin de son fils, le visage toujours illuminé d'un grand sourire. Son fils allait à un rendez-vous, une grande première.

**###**

Victoire ! Il était enfin arrivé sur le parking du petit bar qu'ils avaient fixé comme lieux de rendez-vous. Bon, il à quand même dix bonnes minutes de retard mais il était là, ce qui relevait du miracle. Il fût content de voir Adam, l'attendant toujours dehors. Il s'était déjà imaginé entrer dans le bar, le chercher et de commettre une nouvelle catastrophe de son crue. Au moins là il serait accompagné donc le ridicule serait divisé par deux.

Stiles courut donc jusqu'au jeune homme blond qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire quand il l'aperçut.

 **\- Je** , il reprit son souffle,  **désolé du retard, tout c'est mal goupillé pour moi aujourd'hui**.

**\- L'important c'est que tu sois là non ?**

Stiles sourit, ce gars et quand même super concilient, il n'en n'avait plus l'habitude avec ses amis et surtout Derek qui voulait toujours tout en temps et en heure, si ce n'est pas avant même qu'il ne formule sa demande.

**###**

**\- Quand je te dis que j'ai passé une journée de fou !**

Le jeune blond le regarda amusé

**\- Pour quelqu'un s'étend fait, je cite, agresser sexuellement tu te porte comme un charme.**

Stiles maugréa

**\- Oui bon, il m'a juste embrassé après avoir dit que j'étais à lui, genre je suis un objet, je vous jure.**

Adam sembla réfléchir puis adopta une mine boudeuse.

**\- Et il ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit qu'il t'aime ?**

Stiles manqua de s'étrangler. Avait-il bien entendu ? Derek, aimé ? Lui qui plus est ? La bonne blague.

**\- Ahh c'était trop beau de tomber sur quelqu'un de magnifique qui n'est pas déjà pris en chasse.**

Stiles le regarda vexé.

**\- Je suis toujours là hein et je ne suis pas un petit lapin apeuré !**

**\- Hum je t'aurai plutôt comparé à une biche.**

Stiles prit à son tour une mine boudeuse avant de craquer et de sourire, accompagnant le beau blond.

**\- Mais plus sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'il en pince pour toi**

**\- Mouai … Non, j'vois pas comment il pourrait être attiré par moi en plus c'est un handicapé des sentiments et de la société en général. C'est juste pas possible même pas envisageable quand tu connais le gusse je te le dit !**

**\- Ahhh mais en fait toi aussi t'en pince pour lui !**

Cette fois ci Stiles recracha le contenue de son verre avant de regarder le blond et de virer au rouge. Cette discussion en premier lieux fort sympathique tournée au cauchemar. Derek l'aimer et lui l'aimer aussi ? Mais ou le blond allait chercher de telle sornette sérieusement ? Il commença à nettoyer la table pour se donner contenance tout en cherchant quoi répondre.

**\- Tu sais, tes joues parlent pour toi ! Et surtout si tu n'étais pas un minimum attiré par lui tu n'aurais pas réagis comme tu l'as fait.**

**\- Je suis juste gêné parce que tout le monde nous à regarder, rien de plus !**

Le blondinet rigola puis but son verre avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de s'emparer de la main de Stiles qui s'occuper toujours à nettoyer ses dégâts.

**\- Stiles, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment formidable alors cesse de te dénigrer tout le temps ok ? Et ne me rappelle pas tant que tu n'es pas au clair avec tes sentiments, j'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une voie sans issus.**

Adam lui sourit gentiment et Stiles daigna finalement le regarder.

**\- Ouai, je comprends désolé pour tout ça.**

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire puis se leva pour partir, laissant Stiles seul.

_**Dans le chapitre suivant : « N'ai crainte petit ange tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite d'être punis. »** _


End file.
